


Never Alone

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: All M/R rated stuff will be a separate thing, Attempts to follow story lines..., I may have thought out Martian physiology, M/M, also swearing, and made it my own... Sorry!!!, mostly canon, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb Williams is a blind substitute teacher, but he's also Divinero, master of psychic abilities (not really, but he thinks he is). He is the sworn protector of the city of Glaseste, USA, and when invaders come to Earth, he meets the newly formed Justice League. Of course, he doesn't mind the extra hand around his city, after all, being territorial is a Batman trait. (Some MxM, typical violence like the show, mostly canon, slight AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Secret Origins

Chapter One: Secret Origins

                Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

 

                I sat down in the seat, placing my cane next to me as my companion got into his chair. “So what do you think of Superman helping destroy all those missiles?” Gary asked, his voice low. I shrugged, pushing my dark glasses back up.

                “I don’t know much about politics and policies… All I know is that we need to hope he knows what he’s doing… And hope that Batman doesn’t mind stepping in if he’s wrong.” Footsteps approached our table, my psychic senses alerting me to the new presence.

                “Menus, sirs?” The man asked, my mind’s eye telling me he was waving them around. I turned to where I was sure he was standing.

                “Have any Braille menus?” I asked, imaging him having either a shocked or pitying look, the only looks I ever got when others found out.

                “Of course… I’ll go retrieve one.” Footsteps were heard leaving the table, and then returning back. “Braille menu, at your service.” His voice had toned down, interesting.

                “I think I want a sweet tea and a steak. Please.” I heard the menu close. My hands went over the menu, determining what prices were and what the food was.

                “I would like a Dr. Pepper and the lunch platter… Please.” I closed my own menu and handed it towards where I had heard the waiter’s voice.

                “Good choices, Sirs. Your food will be right out.” His footsteps retreated again, and I could feel Gary resituating himself.

                “Okay… So Batman? Really? What about Divinero? We both know he’s good at what he does.” I could feel a smile in his voice. I snorted, shaking my head. Of course he’d bring this up again.

                “Sorry… But I’m sure Divinero has a day job. And he’s not exactly much more than a local hero. Not really world saving material.” I sighed. “Besides, as long as our city is safe, there’s no need.”

                “And what if Batman or Superman think the same thing about their cities? We all know Superman guards Metropolis and Batman hangs around Gotham. But they don’t just stay there, they go and save the world. And they know they can. What Divinero needs is a confidence boost.” Gary rambled on. I rolled my eyes.

                “I’ll think about it… But I don’t think---“

                My words were cut off by the sound of loud crashings. People were shouting about fires and I could hear people rushing out of the restaurant. I looked around, feeling dazed as I felt another shake of the earth. ‘ _Earthquakes? It’s not the right season for that._ ’ I thought. Gary swore.

                “We need Divinero. Stat. Some aliens just landed. In a meteorite. And they ain’t friendly. They’re shooting lasers.” Gary spoke. I sighed and grabbed my cane, standing up.

                “I think I’m going to go home… Alien invasion and all that…”I made my way out and towards the nearest alley, changing into costume. I allowed my mind’s eye to truly come alive. Flying towards where I heard the most commotion, I could truly sense the danger. The atmosphere had changed, had become heavier and harder to breathe in somehow. I heard more lasers being shot, screams.

                “Hey ugly! What do you think you’re doing?” I yelled out. I felt light on my face and ducked, just in time for a laser to whosh by me. “Guess you don’t come in peace.” I sensed a car nearby and telepathically lifted it, sending it towards the aliens. I heard the clink and the explosion, but for some reason, the creature was still standing, still firing at me.

                I kept dodging the energy blasts, trying not to get hurt. Last time I had let someone blast me, I couldn’t work for a week and my bills were almost paid late. I tried to send them, to lift them and smash them myself, but I couldn’t get a real signature on them. It was if they were made of nothing. So I settled on sending dumpsters and cars at them.

                “HELP!” I could hear the cry. _‘Great. The people are getting hurt because of these things…_ ’ I made my way to where I’d heard the cry.

                “Where are they?” I asked, not sure who I was supposed to be talking to. There were two figures, but that was all I could tell.

                “He’s trapped in the building. It’s on fire.” One spoke. I felt for the missing man with my mind’s eye, trying to sense him out. Second floor, third room. I rushed in, producing a force field to keep me safe.

                “Sir. It’s okay. I’m going to help you.” I managed to say as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

                “Divinero… Thank you.” He spoke softly, voice sounding as if he’d been smothered. I helped him up, and put up my force field again, leading us out and into the street. I could hear more screams. More cries for help. Tonight was definitely going to be a long one…

-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

                After what seemed like hours of getting civilians to safety, the attacks began to let up. The aliens were becoming weaker and I could hear their cries as something fought at them. Those not retreating, I attacked with what I could.

                “Need a hand?” Someone asked. I felt a quick breeze as someone seemed to rush up to me. “Flash is my name, speed’s my game.” His voice sounded joking. I snorted.

                “And common decency is not your forte is it? Don’t you know it’s rude to come to another hero’s city without calling first? Shameful.” I shook my head. “Though help would be appreciated. This time.” I answered, giving a smile. I heard a chuckled from behind me.

                “See Flash, not everyone has to like you.” The voice spoke. Feminine. “I’m Hawkgirl. We came to help clean up the mess the invaders made.” I shrugged.

                “Nice of ya to offer. I don’t mind help. I think there’s at least two or three more around here. I can’t sense them very well though. Their energy signature is… Well… Alien.” I heard cloth rustling, a cape I supposed. I turned to the sound. “And you are?” I asked. Whoever it was had not yet touched the ground, or spoken.

                “I’m J’onn J’onzz… I apologize that we are intruding in your city… I did not know that there was a hero code on cities… And I was not a good guard for the invaders.” His voice was soft, but gravelly. Almost mesmerizing. I could feel eyes on me and guessed that he had his hand outstretched. A handshake. I allowed myself to shake his hand, glad I didn’t miss and let my blindness be known. After all, Divinero was not blind. Or at least… No one knew he was blind. The hand was calloused, but rubbery. Obviously not his real hand. Gloved perhaps…?

                “Divinero. And I was just joking around. Help is always welcomed here.” I have another smile, about to say something else when a laser hit something close by. “And that’s our cue.” I flew off, lifting a nearby truck to hit the alien with. Because it was close, I could *see* it. I heard Flash and Hawkgirl fighting one nearby. J’onn had flown by me, staying a distance from them. I lifted a dumpster and attacked it.

                “Alright, so when you said you guarded them… What’d ya mean?”I asked, trying to make conversation as another laser came towards us. He grabbed me and pulled me down, out of the way.

                “I meant exactly what I said. These creatures attacked Mars many thousands of your Earth years ago. They… Destroyed the planet… Aside from me… And I managed to keep them imprisoned until… Your astronauts arrived.” His voice was even lower than it was before, sad. I patted his arm.

                “Hey, can’t win them all. And your just one- Wait did you say Mars? You’re from Mars?” I asked. I assumed he nodded, though I couldn’t be sure. “Damn. That’s pretty cool. I mean, no one else can say that.” I chuckled. “Now… About how to beat these things? Because I’ve been fighting them off and on all day, and I’ve barely made any dents.”

                “Allow me.” And like that he was gone. I heard the alien shriek, an explosion, a retreat. And a celebratory yell from whom I’m sure was the Flash. I felt something materialize behind me. “Taken care of.” I gave a smile.

                “Thanks. All of you.” I spoke, listening as Hawkgirl and Flash sped over. “Much appreciated. Now if you’ll excuse me… I believe I’ve either pulled a muscle in my leg or I’ve sprained it.” I stood on the solid ground, wincing.

                “What, too much of a workout fighting alien ass?” The Flash asked. I chuckled.

                “Well, not like it happens around here every day. Most I deal with normally are thieves and Sage… Occasionally there’s a monster or two, nothing like this though.” I nodded and began to walk off, trying to save my energy by not flying. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I tensed, turning to swing a punch, which was grabbed as well. I struggled until I realized the hand. The same leathery/rubbery one from the Martian. “Sorry. I don’t do well with being grabbed. And you’re kinda hard to sense.” I apologized, feeling my face redden.

                “I was just going to ask if you needed help. It is not wise to walk on a limp. You could further damage whatever has been injured.” J’onn released me. I shook my head.

                “Don’t worry about me. Okay? It’s not the first time I’ve been injured.” I turned to walk off again. “Thanks again for the help. Come by anytime!” I called out to them, heading down a street until I heard them take off. Then I ducked back into my familiar alley and changed back, grabbing my cane and walking towards my apartment building... Assuming it was still there of course…


	2. Chapter Two: Clean Up

Chapter Two: Clean Up

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


I lifted up rubble, placing them in the nearby garbage truck. Everyone was cleaning up after the mess made by the invaders. We were finishing up cleaning downtown before starting towards the park, most rubble cleaned up. Someone landed beside me and I turned to where they seemed to land, though I couldn't sense them.

“Mind if I help? The rest of the League is helping in other places of the world... I thought I should try and start cleaning here...” That familiar, gravelly voice spoke. I shrugged.

“We need all the help we can get here. Lots of damage.” I began to lift up another load of rubble. J'onn walked over and began to get rubble himself, placing them in the garbage trucks. We worked in relative silence until the officer spoke up.

“Alright! I think we've cleaned up all we can do here. I think the next crew will handle the park. Divinero, Martian, thanks for the help.” I just gave a smile.

“No problem, Sir. It's my city too.” And with that, I began to walk off, hearing footsteps following behind me.

“I see the leg is better.” J'onn spoke, getting beside me. I shrugged.

“I knew it'd be okay, just needed rest. Of course, those aliens were pretty strong.” I stopped for a moment, trying to rattle my brain about what I was needing to do. ' _The shelter was being rebuilt.... I need to go help them out with that..._ ' I took to the air, headed uptown. I could feel him following me. 

“Trying to get rid of me?” He asked. I could detect a bit teasing in his tone. I smirked.

“No. But if you wanna leave, head out.” I shrugged, landing near where the shelter was. I heard him land beside me. 

“I feel as if you could use some help. I think I may stay.” I could his gaze on me and I nodded.

“Alright. Come on. We're gonna help rebuild the homeless shelter.” I started towards the construction.

“Homeless shelter? You have those who have no homes?” He sounded shocked. I sighed.

“Yeah. Sometimes things happen and people end up without homes. Kids run off and leave home, sometimes a person can't pay bills... It's not a perfect system, but these shelters help them out a lot. With clothes and shelter and food...” I stopped myself before I got choked up or gave too much away. “Anyway, these are great places for them...”

“I can tell. It seems like a nice idea... Though homelessness does bother me... Not much I could do besides help build shelters though... Right?” I could feel his question linger.

“You could always donate money or clothing... Food items. Time. Anything helps.” I told him as we approached. We were immediately put to work by the foreman, lifting and placing boards and beams.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

By the time we finished, I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. J'onn didn't seem as fazed, though I could hear his breathing become more labored when he spoke. “I hope this helps many people. Don't you?”

I nodded. “Yeah. I think it will.” I stopped for a moment. “Any idea what time it is?” I asked aloud, letting it be known anyone could answer.

“It's about 6:30.” One of the workers spoke.

“Shit. I gotta go.” I turned to J'onn. “Thanks for helping out today, J'onn. It was greatly appreciated.” I extended my hand, feeling him take it. Same feeling of rubber. Perhaps he did wear gloves.

“You are welcome. I hope you are not late for whatever it is you seem to be worried about.” He let go, allowing me to head off.

“Don't worry, I'm not late.” I chuckled, heading out and away, towards the empty alley way. I did a quick mental sweep, not detecting anyone. I changed out, taking in a sigh, until I heard a voice from behind.

“I'm sorry... You left in a hurry before I could ask about your joining of the League... I did not mean to intrude...” J'onn spoke. I took in a deep breath.

“Well... Now you see what's under the cape. Squishy human.” I poked my own cheek for emphasis. He made a noise, one of confusion.

“You are blind...” He stated. I shrugged, picking up my cane.

“Yeah. And before you go into the whole 'it's dangerous for someone blind to be in law enforcement', keep in mind that I've been doing this awhile. I can take care of myself.” I looked at where his voice came from.

“It does not matter that you are blind. I was just... Taken by surprise. Though I suppose your psychic abilities help you navigate, just as they keep me from trying to telepathically locate you...” He took my hand and placed something in it, something small and metal.

“And this is?” I asked.

“A com-link... All members of the League wear one, per Batman's orders. They allow us to keep in contact and-” I cut him off.

“I don't think I'm League material... Sorry. I mean, it's an honor and all, but I'm not sure I'd be much help for you guys. And I've got a normal job too. I'm a substitute teacher and tutor for elementary kids. If I just disappear and Divinero start appearing more and more, people will put two and two together and realize who I am... Which could be dangerous for some of my friends, not to mention my own sanity.” I rambled. I felt him close my hand around the link.

“You should keep it anyway... In case you get into trouble or need help. Though I feel you, as Flash says, Sell yourself short. You have been a great asset in dealing with the invaders, and you cleaned this city nearly all by yourself. You've been keeping this city safe, not to mention helping with your homeless people...” He moved from me. “Just... Think about it? Don't worry about the others, they were in agreement... Mostly... Batman... Has trust problems...” He sounded as if he had a smile.

“Thanks J'onn. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a tutoring session... See you soon... Maybe.” I shrugged, making my way back to the city.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

My phone rang and I swore, hitting the pause button on the movie. “Hello?” I asked.

“So who was that?” Gary asked, his voice excited. I sighed, rubbing my face.

“Who was who?” I asked back. He chuckled.

“The green guy that Divinero keeps getting seen with.” His voice becoming teasing. I swore and shook my head.

“So Martians really are green... Who knew?” I went to sit down. 

“Martian? That guy was a Martian? Damn. Waita go Divinero.” 

“What are you talking about? He was just helping out. That's all.” I sighed. “Besides, guy lost his entire species in a war. And he's like thousands of years older than me. Probably not his type anyway. Seems like he prefers women...” I shrugged.

“Dude! I'd still be trying if I were you... And not straight. Like seriously, if you like him, go for it.” Gary urged. I rolled my eyes.

“No. I have better chances with Batman. Hell, I've got a better shot with Sage.” I shook my head. “Anyway. I gotta go. It's late and I'm due to arrive at Center Elementary tomorrow. I'm gonna be a third grade teacher.” I yawned, hanging up. I went back to the couch, hitting the play button.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three: Brightest Days

Chapter Three: Brightest Days

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

*Side Note: This takes place after the events In Blackest Night.

  
  


“Come out, come out wherever you are Divinero. It's rude that you don't seem to like my new friends.” Sage was speaking loudly from the vine she had grown in the center of Glaseste. I glared, psychically sending a dumpster at her. It never hit it's mark as some sort of laser sent it back. I dodged, but barely.

“He's not as strong as you made him seem, Sage.” A feminine voice spoke, slightly accented.

“Don't judge too quickly, Star Sapphire, he's tricky.” Came Sage's reply. I smirked, taking the opportunity to sense out and 'grabbed' one of them, Star Sapphire by the judge of voice. I slung her down and lifted her back up, going to try and immobilize her. Until I felt something hit me and I lost concentration.

“Shit. What'dja hit me with? A brick?” I asked, standing back up and sending out a car towards the one who hit me. Had to be a direct hit, due to the grunt.

“Shade! Are you okay?” Sage asked. The man stood, his steps loud on the concrete.

“I'm fine.” He sent something at me, smoke of some sort. I coughed, making my way out and into an alley way. I needed help. Fast. I grabbed the com-link that J'onn had left for me.

“Um... Hello? This is Divinero, and I could use some help. People called Star Sapphire and Shade have teamed up with Sage, a dangerous Agrokinetic. I'm not sure how much more I can take.” I sent my message through the link.

“Divinero? Psychic guy? J'onn speaks highly of you. Nice that he gave you a com-link.” I heard Flash's voice pick up. I swore.

“Now is not the time for pleasantries. Help. Please. I'm getting my ass kicked.” I re-explained my positon.

“Right. Sorry. I'll send J'onn and Hawkgirl.” Click. He was gone. I took a deep breath and made my way back to the 'war zone'. A vine grabbed me and slung me around, I took control of it, freeing myself and sending it tie up Star Sapphire, who was flying nearby.

More of that smoke hit me, entering my lungs. I coughed, struggling to concentrate enough to fly. Another vine grabbed my leg, pulling me down. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to brace for impact. Suddenly the vine released me and I was being held, brought down gently. Rubbery hands. J'onn. “Are you alright? I fear you may have inhaled too much of Shade's smoke.”

I got down, feeling his hand still trying to steady me. “I'm fine. Dizzy. But fine.” I gave him a slight smile. “Come on. We got criminals to catch.” I flew up, sending another car towards where I'd sensed Sage. I heard Hawkgirl fighting with Star Sapphire. And J'onn seemed to be handling Shade.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Once we got them all ready to be arrested, I let out a sigh. “Finally. I can't believe how much tougher she'd gotten since she teamed up with them...” I spoke.

“Well Star Sapphire is a female equivalent to Green Lantern. And Shade's smoke makes it hard to breathe and see. You did good lasting as long as you did.” Hawkgirl spoke.

“Either way. Thanks for coming out. I don't know what would have happened without you guys.” I gave a smile. J'onn got closer.

“Again, you sell yourself short. You would have figured out a way to beat them, with or without help.” I shrugged.

“Maybe. Either way, I'm grateful.” I nodded towards them. I heard Hawkgirl unfurl her wings.

“I'm headed back to the Watchtower. J'onn, are you coming?” She asked, a teasing hint to her voice.

“I believe I will help clean up damages. I will be there soon though.” He answered. ' _Damn it._ ' I couldn't help but think. I heard Hawkgirl give a final goodbye before she was gone.

“You really don't have to help. I usually only do so much.” I told him. He was already clearing the roads.

“Yes. But I also wished to talk.” He spoke calmly. I frowned, taking some rubble and placing it out of the way.

“I'm still not going to join the League. I don't mind helping you guys out and I don't mind you guys helping me. But I'm not going to join. I'm not... My place is here. Especially during the school year.” I headed towards the nearest alley, one that had no one around. J'onn followed, not that I minded. After all, he'd seen me before.

“It was nothing about the League. I just... Have some curiosities that I wanted to ask you about... Like how you became blind... Or if you were born that way.” He spoke softly. I turned around after getting my shirt back on, grabbing my cane. 

“Born that way. And I can see lights... Sort of... But everything's kind of... Blurred, but too blurred to be fixed with glasses...” I shrugged. “I don't know why I was born blind, though I suspect my mother's drug habits had something to do with it.”

“That is dreadful. Is there nothing that can be done?” He seemed concerned. I sighed.

“Nope. But it doesn't bother me... I mean, I can take care of myself just as easily as the next guy. I can still read books, but I read them in Braille. And I can type on computers, hear movies.” I sighed. “My mind's eye helps me to see and watch out for danger. It's like a form of echo location for bats...”

“I see...” Was all he could say. I turned to him.

“My turn. You asked a question, now I get too... You said you're a Martian. I've heard reports of you being able to shape-shift from the news. You and Flash were fighting some sort of robot things that were after Green Lantern... Anyway your form right now... Is it your real form? Because when you shake my hand, your skin feels so rubbery. Like it's not real. I was just wondering.” I rambled.

“It is not my true form... Batman was... Averse to it, and I figured most humans would be as well. I made myself more... Humanoid.” He sounded sheepish. I snorted.

“I'm not most people though. I can't see. But that's your choice. I just figured that it'd be difficult to maintain an alternate form for so long.” I shrugged. I heard him sigh.

“It... Does take some concentration... But it seems to make things easier for those around me.” I felt him getting closer to me. “Although if you wish to 'see' my true form...” I could feel the air shift around and his hand extended to me. 'You may feel if you wish... I feel as if it helps you get a sense of who you speak with.' I heard his voice in my head.

'You bypassed my mental defense...' I pouted. I heard him chuckle. Chuckle. 'Wow. First time I think I've ever heard you laugh.'

'I'm sorry. It's just... This is how we speak. Telepathically. I did not mean to intrude. And then your face was... How is it that Flash says....? Priceless.' He seemed truly sorry, but amused. I rolled my eyes.

'Anyway... I'm going to trace your hand, before someone sees and wonders what the Hell is going on.' I allowed my hand to go over his. Soft, but still with a few callouses. Not very rubbery feeling. Real. 'This is really you. I can tell you feel better in your true form. Maybe you should use it more often. I know it feels more real.' I thought at him, letting go. 

I could feel him shifting again. “Maybe on my days off... But I'm glad you seem to... Appreciate it.” He spoke.

“Well, I'm all for people being themselves. You know?” I gave him a smile, walking out towards the street, him following. “Aren't people gonna wonder why you're still here? And talking to a teacher?” I asked. He chuckled again.

“I shifted into a more... Human form. I thought I might explore a bit. If that is alright.”

“It is. And you can call me Caleb. It's my name.” I turned a corner, headed for the park. It was Saturday, and the park was usually full of fun and laughter. And ducks.

“Caleb. It is a nice name.” He placed a hand on my shoulder. I chuckled.

“It's common. But, hey, who I am I to argue with such an adorable man?” I asked, immediately regretting opening my mouth.

“Adorable?” He questioned, and I could almost picture a confused look. I sighed, feeling my face redden.

“Yeah. Um... Look... If that made you uncomfortable... Say so. Because I promise... I didn't mean for that and-”

“It's fine. You are... Adorable as well.” He sounded as if he had a smile. I flushed deeper. 

“Anyway... Um... There's gonna be a fair in town soon. Games and rides. A petting zoo. I love to go and ride all the rides. Some of the games I'm decent at... Anyway... I was wondering if you would like to go... Of course that's only if you want. I figured it would be a good place for you to observe and learn more about us...” I rambled. “We could go as friends if you'd prefer... Though I'd like to go as a date.” I couldn't stop that last part from coming out.

“I would like that. It would be nice. And I would get to learn more about you as well.” I could feel him smile at me.

“You do know what a date is? Right?” I asked, silently hoping he didn't.

“Yes. Flash explained the concept to me. And I accept.” I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

“Okay. And just so we're clear... I'm not trying to push or-” He stopped my rambling by pulling me close. A hug.

“I understand. I'm sure we will have fun.” He kissed the top of my head. “Now, I really need to get back to the Watchtower. I can't trust Flash and Hawkgirl up there alone.” His tone seemed to tease as he walked off. I stayed put, dumbfounded.

“What the Hell have I gotten myself into...?”

 


	4. Chapter Four: The Fair

Chapter Four: The Fair

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


J'onn had my hand loosely in his, allowing me to lead the way to the fair grounds. His hands were somewhat rubbery, probably in a different shifted form. “I can't wait to ride the Zipper. It's this ride that straps you in and spins you around at varying speeds, while the cage your in spins in an opposite direction.” I explained, feeling excited. He chuckled, squeezing my hand.

“I'm glad you are enthused, but does it not worry you that something like that could come... Undone?” J'onn asked, worried. I shook my head.

“No. If there was any danger, I'd sense it. One of the perks to being psychic.” I gave a smile as we made it to the ticket booth. I bought both our tickets inside, the wrist band.

“And what will this band do?” He asked.

“Lets us inside, and allows us to ride any ride we want.” I gave a grin as I led him inside. People were shrieking in laughter on the rides, others talking away. I could smell the food, particularly funnel cake. “Damn it's a shame this only happens once a year.” I turned towards J'onn. “Anything in particular you want to try first?”

“I wish to see the petting zoo... I did not know there were places you could pet zoo animals.” He stood in front of me, seeing my reaction. I chuckled.

“J'onn. Petting zoos aren't exactly a place to pet real zoo animals. In petting zoos, you get to pet and feed animals like sheep and calves and little piglets and goats.” I smiled. “But if you still want to go, lead the way.” I immediately felt him pulling me towards the zoo, hearing the soft moos of the calves and the goats bleating.

I took a seat in the hay, feeling a sheep nuzzle me. I laughed, petting it. J'onn let out a surprised noise. “It licked me!” I laughed at his outburst.

“Yeah, they're friendly. It's what they do!” I laughed, until I felt a goat lick me. “Oh come on! I don't like wet goat kisses.” I pouted, hearing J'onn laugh at me.

“They're friendly, it's what they do. Remember?” He teased, helping me back up. I playfully hit him.

“You can be such a jerk. You know that?” I gave a smirk. He ruffled my hair before pulling me close.

“I don't feel as if you are truly complaining.” He spoke, taking my hand and leading me off towards the sanitizer stations. Places like this always had them.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We sat down at the picnic area waiting for the funnel cake and drinks to arrive. “You'll love these funnel cakes. They're so sweet and goey and just all around delicious.” I told him, getting excited just thinking about it. After riding three different rides, including our Ring of Fire, I was hungry. And I had a feeling that J'onn would appreciate this sweet pastry.

“Alright. I wonder if they will be as good as those Oreos that Flash introduced to me and Diana.” He spoke, contemplating. I chuckled.

“These are better. Oh, be prepared to get white powder on you. It's part of the charm.” I flashed a smile as the cake arrived, along with our drinks; tea and Coke. “Alright, take a bite and tell me what you think.” I waited until I heard his 'mmm'.

“You win. These are delicious. A little hot, but delicious.” He sipped his tea and I heard his distaste for it. “This is not tea... This is something else.” I handed him my Coke.

“This should be better. You can't really mess up Coke.” I told him, letting him take a sip of my drink.

“Thank you.” He took my hand, giving it another squeeze. I gave a smile, feeling myself redden.

“What can I say? I try to be good.” I chuckled, taking a bite of funnel cake for myself. I let out a sigh, enjoying the taste.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were in line for the Ferris Wheel, a ride I thought would be nice and... Romantic. “Caleb... That woman... Is she pregnant?” He asked, directing me towards a woman across from us. I let my mind's eye sense her out, and sure enough, she was pregnant.

“Yeah. I think that's Billy's mom. He was saying something about getting a new brother or sister by summer.” I turned towards J'onn. “Why?”

“It... Must be very different on Earth than on Mars...” He sounded nervous. I took his hand.

“What? You guys lay eggs or something?” I asked. He gave a little chuckle at that.

“No... We give live birth... But it's the male who gives birth... Not the woman... I suppose our physiology is very different from each other...” J'onn sighed, keeping me close. I swore.

“You guys give birth? Damn... That's... That sounds scary. I mean, from an Earth male's point of view.” I explained. He gave my hand a squeeze.

“Trust me. It is scary for us as well. At least, if you are going to be a first time father... I know my daughter scared me to no ends when my wife and I found out... But everything went smoothly... And she was fine.” His voice seemed far away, but happy. I carefully hugged him.

“I'm sorry... That they're gone. I know I'm not gonna be able to replace them, I don't want too... But I do hope you find Earth just as great...” I murmured. He sounded like he was going to answer when he stopped to answer his com-link.

“I... I am sorry. But I have to go. There has been an assassination attempt on Aquaman's life. The League needs me.” He made no move to leave my embrace. I sighed and let him go.

“Okay. Just... Be careful... Okay? And let me know that you guys kicked won. Stay safe.”

“We will. I had fun tonight. Perhaps next time, I can choose the venue?” He asked. I perked up.

“Next time?”

“Yes. Next time. Did you not have fun? I was only thinking we could do this again...” His voice was saddened. I hugged him again.

“No. I had fun. Yes you can choose next time. Now go. Fight crime and think of an idea for the next date.” I smiled, kissing his cheek before letting go...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was laying in bed, drifting off to sleep when my com-link went off. “Hello?” I asked, still tired.

“I was just letting you know that all is well in Atlantis now. And that I would like to visit the aquarium as the next date. If that is fine with you.” J'onn's voice was on the other end. I smiled.

“Okay. Aquarium it is.”

 


	5. Chapter Five: Injustice For All

Chapter Five: Injustice For All

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

*Side note: They've already had their Aquarium date and have become more... Steady in their relationship.

  
  


“Mr. Williams. Are you sure we're doing this right? Ms. Kelley usually goes over it a little more.” Fredrick asked. I pursed my lips.

“Read the question off to me.” I asked.

“If Jim has 4 apples and Tina has 3, how many do they have together?” He asked. I gave a smile. First grade math. So difficult for them, so easy for me.

“Take the four and the three. Say you have four fingers.” I held up four of mine. “And then you add 3 more.” I held up three on my other hand. “Count how any there are altogether.” I explained.

“One, two, three. Four, five, six, and seven! Seven apples!” He exclaimed. I smiled.

“There ya go. Be sure to explain it to your classmates.” I told him, sending him off. I heard a bell ring and I stood up. “Alright class, time for lunch. And then we'll start on our English assignment.” I grabbed my cane and my lunch.

“Um... Mr. Williams... Are you sure you're up for teaching English...?” One of the girls, Natalie, asked. I sighed. Of course none of them could get over my blindness.

“I'm sure. I've been doing this awhile, kiddo.” I gave a smile and made my way out the door, following the class to the lunchroom.

“Over here, Caleb.” One of the other teachers, Mr. Chris, called me to the teachers' table. I sat down, setting my cane near me. “How are you handling Kelley's class?” He asked. I shrugged.

“Fairly well, I suppose. The kids are sweethearts, but they're a bit rowdy. Just need a stern figure in there is all.” I opened up my bag and began to eat on the sandwich I'd packed. “You just got to consider that they're only kids.”

“True. But kids can be cruel.” Another teacher, Mrs. Gavel, spoke. I sighed.

“They can be... But so can adults.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

School was over and it was time for a sweep of the city. After all, crime never took a day off. I hid in the alley way and changed, getting ready to fly off. An alarm sounded. Robbery. I made my way towards the alarm and sensed where the robbers were. Gunfire sounded. I ducked.

“Seriously? Guns? Don't you know those things are dangerous? Or did your mothers not teach you any better?” I asked, taking control of the guns and breaking them. The robbers swore and tried to swing at me. I made a leap for the air, taking control of a rope they had used to climb in to tie them down.

I landed nearby, tsking at them. “Shameful. I bet if your mothers could see you now, they'd be ashamed. A life of crime. Not one I'd like to lead.” I tutted. Of course, I really shouldn't have said that... It wasn't entirely true after all...

One was still free and had got me in the back. I groaned and took control of him, sending him down, keeping him there until police could take them. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed. The day was somewhat saved. Whoo-hoo.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was home. Finally. After stopping another robbery and a potential hostage situation. I was both mentally and physically exhausted. My phone rang, I swore, but answered it.

“Have you watched the news?” The voice asked, feminine, elderly. Lynn. I gave a smile.

“No. But if this is concerning Divinero, I'm not sure I wanna see.” I answered. She snorted.

“Not everything I call about is about you. I'm talking about what was happening in Metropolis. Lex Luthor nearly beat the Justice League. Of course, Batman kept control-” I didn't let her finish, having turned the phone off and turned the television on. Sure enough, the news was showing clips of the Justice League taking on a group of Lex's friends. Damn rich bastard, buying people off like that.

The news reporter had gotten a statement from Superman, who would only say it was a team effort, and that everyone was okay. I smiled. Day saved by the League. I sent out my thoughts. ' _Saw the news. Good job. Luthor's always been a dangerous one._ ' I spoke. 

_'It was just as Superman said, a team effort._ ' J'onn answered back. I smiled.

' _Either way, good job. Any chance we're still on for next week? I'd like to hear about it more then... And I could tell you about these robbers I've been dealing with. Kinda suspicious how they keep showing up. Part of me thinks that they're working with Sage... Or Chrysalis._ ' I thought towards him.

' _I believe you are becoming paranoid, like Batman. But we can check into it if you wish._ ' There was a pause, and I felt a surge of happiness come from his side of the connection. _'Yes. Next week will be very nice._ '

' _See you then. Goodnight, J'onn._ ' I closed my eyes and stood, going to get a shower before bed.

 


	6. Chapter Six: Date Night

Chapter Six: Date Night

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

*Side note: Follows up right after Injustice For All

  
  


There was a knock on my door, and went to open it. “I believe I promised to stop by.” Came the response. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Good to see you J'onn. I hope you don't mind a night in... I got popcorn and my favorite Disney movie, _Oliver and Company_. And I also have Oreos.” I gave a smirk as he seemed to perk up at the word 'Oreos'. 

“I don't mind. It will be more private, to talk about your conclusions with the recent spike in robberies and Luthor's version of the League.” I stepped back, allowing him to shift into his true form. I preferred this form to his others, and I encouraged him to use it while he was in my apartment.

' _Good. I like the privacy too.'_ I went into the kitchen and grabbed the box of Oreos. I set them in the living room, going back to get glasses of milk for both of us. (He'd recently discovered why everyone says that Oreos are milk's favorite cookie.)

' _You start. Why do you suspect that the robberies are connected to Sage or Chrysalis?'_ He asked, taking a bite of a cookie. I sighed.

' _It's the items they're stealing. Not just money, but seeds and gems. That can't be good. I mean, it tells me that something big is going to happen. And something bad. I'm not sure how to go about looking into it though. If I try to read their minds for the information, I fear that one of two things will happen: I'll injure their minds somehow, or they'll be able to look through my mind as well. I can't have that...'_ I carefully leaned on him, head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me, keeping me close.

' _I will see what Batman thinks... Perhaps he could be of some assistance.'_ J'onn asked. I shrugged, sighing.

' _Maybe.'_ My phone rang and I swore loudly. “Shit. Of course. Now it would ring.” J'onn chuckled.

' _This is an example of Murphy's Law, yes?'_ He asked. I sighed.

“Yeah. It is...” I went and answered the phone. “This had better be good Gary.”

“How'd you know it was me?”

“Because you're the only one who would call me at this hour. So what is it?” I asked again, going back to sitting close to J'onn.

“Good point, I was wondering what you'd want to do for your birthday next month? Dinner? Or a picnic in the park? Or a barbecue? You know how Lynn likes to make a big to-do out of things, and Lacey loves to cook for other people. You can even bring your Martian boyfriend.” I flushed.

“Gary. You know I don't like doing things for my birthday. I don't even like celebrating.” I sighed.

“Oh come on. It's not just for you. We wanna get to meet the famous J'onn as well.” Gary pleaded. I took a deep breath. 

“Fine. Let's do a little get together. Not too many people. Just friends and Lynn. I mean it, Gary. So help me.” I began to threaten. He laughed, yelling his accomplishment to his wife.

“I promise. I know you don't like parties, but I'll make if fun. Goodnight.” He hung up. I sighed and laid the phone down, nuzzling into J'onn.

' _Birthday? What is... That?_ ' He held me, wanting answers. I looked at him, frowning.

' _You've never had a birthday party? Or know what a birthday is?_ ' I asked. He lightly squeezed my hand.

' _I'm afraid we did not have those on Mars... Will you please explain?_ ' He asked. I smiled.

' _Of course. A birthday is basically a celebration of one's birth, meaning you're another year older. Supposedly, you're also supposed to be another year wiser, but I think that skips some people. The most common type of birthday is for children who want cake and presents. The way my friend Gary does them though, it's mostly food and laughing. I just... Don't like celebrating because I never celebrated when I was kid.'_ I explained, taking a cookie for myself.

' _Well, I think I'll learn more when I attend... I am allowed to go, yes?'_ He asked. I chuckled.

' _Of course, you big dork. You're coming. Besides, you need to meet my friends, Gary and Lynn. They've been wanting to meet you since we got together.'_ I told him. I could feel his smile on my skin.

' _Good. I think this will be a good... Birthday for you. I wish to make it as special as possible.'_ he spoke softly. I looked at him, confused, until I felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes, giving myself over and kissing him back. Our first real kiss...

 


	7. Chapter Seven: Happy Birthday!

Chapter Seven: Happy Birthday!

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

*Side note: This is about a month after the last chapter.

  
  


I let J'onn lead me towards the park where Gary had said they were setting up for the party. Lacey was the first to greet us, her raspy voice easy to spot. “Caleb! It's good to see you. Happy Birthday!” She hugged me close, before turning to see J'onn. “And this must be the famous J'onn. We've heard so much about you.” She let me go to hug him. I could almost picture his look of confusion at the form of affection.

“I've heard plenty about all of you as well. You must be Lacey.” He sounded excited, taking my hand in his again.

“Good guess. I guess I must do a good job describing.” I smiled. J'onn let out a chuckle, allowing Lacey to lead us to the rest of group. Most teachers I worked with on a normal basis. Gary. And of course, Lynn was there.

“Good to see you, Caleb. Since the SATs have begun, I hardly see you anymore.” She gave me a loose hug.

“Well, I've got to tutor the kids, make sure they ace the tests. It's what their parents pay for after all.” I chuckled. I felt her let me go and turn to J'onn.

“And you must be J'onn. It's nice to finally get to meet you. Caleb just goes on and on about you sometimes.” She teased. I playfully swatted at her.

“Pay her no mind, J'onn. She's a senile old woman who sometimes tells scary stories to little kids so they'll behave.” I teased back.

“So what does that make me? A senile old man? After all, I am much older than all of you.” J'onn spoke. I swore, having forgot that he was at least thousands of years old in human years.

“Now J'onn... I didn't mean-” He gave me a soft kiss to cut me off.

“I was, as Flash says, punking you.” He seemed cheeky at that and I swatted at him too.

“You're a bastard, you know that?” I snorted, walking off towards where I heard Gary calling to me. J'onn walked near me, still having that cheeky tone in his voice.

“You know I couldn't resist... You left yourself open to that one.” He was trying to apologize. I snorted again.

 _'I'm going to start setting a time limit for you and Flash to hang out. Only an hour a week unless it's an emergency. There's no reason for you to start acting like him_.' I pouted playfully. He chuckled.

“Yes dear.” He took my hand again, giving it a soft kiss. Another form of apology. Gary walked up to us.

“So we finally get to meet your boyfriend. About time.” He walked over to J'onn. “Gary Wilson. Nice to finally get to meet you, J'onn.” He seemed to be smiling.

“It's nice to meet you too, Gary. Caleb talks highly of you as his best friend... Aside from Lynn.” J'onn had a smile in his tone.

“Well, of course Caleb would speak highly of me. I'm the one who used to bail him out of trouble every time something happened.” I used my cane to swat Gary on the side. “HEY! Abuse! Does he treat you that way J'onn?”

“No... Then again... I try not to upset him.” J'onn still had that cheeky tone.

“See, Gary. You're the only one I abuse, because you're the only who pisses me off. Hell, if you weren't so entertaining, I'd probably stopped talking to you by now.” I teased. Gary huffed.

“Oh please. You'd miss me too much.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Lacey had finally gotten us all to sit down after the last of those invited arrived, wanting me to sit in the middle. “Now, I've made this cake special, red velvet, Caleb's favorite. The other refreshments are on the table close by. Everyone, let us sing.”

“No. No singing. I swear if there is any singing, I will throw my cane at the nearest person.” I threatened. Lynn snickered.

“Now that is no way to be, Caleb. You wouldn't let us get you gifts, at least let us sing.” Gary put his hand on my shoulder. “Come on, J'onn, tell him it's tradition.”

“I guess it is tradition... Though this is perhaps the first birthday I've celebrated... Back where I'm from... We do not celebrate birthdays...” J'onn replied, trying to stay in his human alias' character. J'onn from Earth was from a remote African village, here as an immigrant. How fitting. Gary sighed.

“Lynn, help me out.” Gary pleaded.

“Just go ahead and sing. He can hit one of us, but not all of us.” She spoke. I snorted.

“Crazy old bitch. Don't know why I love her so much.” I muttered to J'onn. He just chuckled.

“Because you view her as a mother figure... Somewhat...” he answered. I sighed, listening as the awful singing began.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOO YOUUUUUU! HAPPPY BIRTHDAYYYYY TOOOOO YOUUUUU!” I shook my head, trying to get the sound out of my head. Once the singing was over, we were allowed to eat the cake, (after I blew out the candles), and get to the other goodies. Of course, I had made sure to arrange a whole pack of Oreos be for J'onn himself. The guy was addicted, and not very good at sharing when it came to the little cookies.

Everyone was eating, talking. Peaceful. I sighed, taking a drink of Coke. “Enjoying yourself?” I asked J'onn.

“Yes. This is nice... I wonder if the others would like to have birthdays of their own...?” J'onn questioned. I chuckled.

“I'm sure most of them do have birthdays. Whether they'll celebrate is a matter of choice though.” I smiled, allowing myself to relax.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We made it back to my apartment and I began to search for my pajamas as J'onn shifted into his true form. “The shower is all yours to use if you want... You know where everything is by now.” I changed in my room, coming back to the living room.

' _I'm comfortable... Though I wish to give you something... I heard it is customary to give gifts for birthdays. And I'm a... Is the word stickler? For tradition._ ' J'onn was immediately in front of me, placing something into my hands.

' _J'onn... You didn't have to... I asked for no gifts._ ' I told him as he covered my hands with his.

' _Please. For me?_ ” He asked. I sighed, feeling the object in my hand. It felt somewhat like a necklace, though there was text inscribed on the sides. I couldn't make them out though.

' _Will you put it on me?_ ' I asked, handing it to him. He took it, his true hands beginning to place the metal around my neck, letting me go when it clicked.

' _I managed to salvage it from Mars... I thought... It would be something nice, something you would like._ ' J'onn spoke, somewhat distant. He always did that when he talked of Mars. I turned to face him and pulled him close.

' _Thank you. I couldn't have asked for anything more... Though you just being here made this birthday great._ ' I told him, holding him close. He kissed the top of my head, his arms around me.

' _I hope we have many more times like this together._ ' He spoke. ' _Now... I believe we should try to watch_ Oliver and Company _. It is a classic._ ' He led me towards the couch and pulled me into his lap. I laughed at his concept for 'classics' and snuggled close.

' _Start the movie, you Sap._ '

 


	8. Chapter Eight: Paradise Lost

Chapter Eight: Paradise Lost

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

*Side note: They've been together nearly 6 months now.

  
  


“Alright, so the aim of bowling is really to try and get a strike. That's when all the pins are knocked down.” I explained the rules. J'onn hummed.

“I believe I've got it. Although you should prepare to lose.” He sounded confident. I smirked.

“I think you're going to be the loser. And to make things more interesting, winner gets to choose the movie.” I extended my hand to him.

“You're on.”

That was all it took for the competition to begin. We were neck-in-neck to win, the sounds of bowling pins falling. The monitor began to yell “STRIKE”. I smirked. “Looks like I'm in the lead, J'onn.” He huffed.

“Not for long. I intend to win.” I could hear his ball roll, the hit of the pins. “STRIKE” the monitor yelled. I swore.

“Did you use any special talents? If so, that's cheating!” He grabbed me and spun me a bit. Sing-song voiced.

“You never mentioned that before. Therefore, still not cheating.” I could hear the smirk in his voice. I playfully smacked at him.

“You're a bastard. Know that?” I huffed. He kissed me softly, his lips feeling different in his human guise.

“You still love me though.” He smiled. I sighed.

“Yeah. I still love you. That's kind of a given though.” I smiled, going to take my turn, when I heard him speaking.

“Of course. I'll be there soon. Bye.” He grabbed my arm carefully, pulling me into a hug. “I'm sorry... But I'm going to have to go... Diana is, for some reason, destroying a museum.” He murmured. I sighed.

“Go. Save the world. And stay safe.” I kissed him softly, before hearing a shriek outside. “Looks like I'm going to be busy too. We'll have to have a re-match later.” I smiled.

“I'll hold you to that.” He kissed the top of my head and began to leave, leaving me to deal with the owner.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was dodging vines and bullets, trying to take control of the weapons. “Come on Sage, guns for hire aren't your style. What's going on? Let's talk about this.” I took control of a pistol and shattered it, feeling a vine grab my foot in the process.

“Nothing to talk to about. Not like you would understand anyway. Just so closed minded to the world.” She spoke. I broke free of the vine, taking control of one of her minions with the guns and sent him at her.

“Why have you been stealing gems anyway? Some sort of weapon?” I asked, going to where she was and fighting the best I could hand-to-hand. She had some sort of vine grab me and tie me down.

“It's none of your concern. Just keep in mind that the world will change. And I will be one of the ones in charge.” She made the vine grow thorns. I winced, trying to get free.

“One in charge? So who are you working with? Demeter? That Poison Ivy chick? Chrysalis?” I got free, dodging another vine.

“None of your concern.” She hissed. I shrugged.

“Have it your way.” And with that, I took control of her own vines, tying her with them. She struggled, nearly getting away, until the police showed up with flamethrowers. Their way of getting her to behave. I took my leave, headed for my apartment...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I had showered and changed into my pajamas, watching _Aristocats_ , when J'onn walked in. “Glad to see you use the key I gave you.” I smiled, walking over to greet him. He had shifted already into his true form, something I noticed by his hands. They felt real, non-rubbery.

' _I'm glad you felt you could give me the key.'_ He kissed me softly, something slightly more urgent than the last time he'd kissed me.

' _What happened with Diana, anyway?_ ' I asked, leading him towards the couch. He sat down, pulling me into his lap. Something else that was new.

' _She was trying to help save her mother... All because of something that should have been done a while back... It got me to thinking about... The dangers of waiting too long..._ ' He spoke softly, lowly. I could feel one of his hands rubbing slow circles. I kissed his cheek.

' _Well I hope all went well.'_ I nuzzled close. I could feel his slight in take of breath. Aha! ' _Is there something you want to ask me about, J'onn?_ ' I smirked.

' _When is it considered... Too soon... For Earthlings to consummate a relationship? I do not want to push if you are not ready... But I have been wondering... And it is not something I wish to ask someone else... Especially if Flash caught wind._ ' J'onn seemed to be... Embarrassed. I chuckled.

_'It's different for different people. But if you ask me, I feel like we've waited long enough. Anything I should worry about before we... Get started?_ ' I asked. 

' _No. I don't suppose there is.... Aside from what I told you a few months ago... Except... That we will be connected telepathically... Even after words... Is... That... Acceptable...?_ ' He asked. I kissed him, getting off his lap and leading him to my room. 

' _This answer your question?_ '

 


	9. Chapter Nine: War World

Chapter Nine: War World

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


“Class, it's close to the last few days of school. I hope you are all getting ready for your end course tests.” I spoke. This time I was subbing for a sixth grade class. “Mr. Smith wants you to-” I felt a surge of pain in my mind, not quite a headache, but similar. I groaned, nearly collapsing. I heard one of the kids rushing to get the nurse.

“MR. WILLIAMS!” Nurse Kinsley rushed to me, helping me up. I groaned, letting her help me. “What happened?” I shook my head.

“Don't know... Dizzy... I think I may need to take the day off myself...” I knew what it was, a connection was severed. My connection to J'onn. I was shaking, letting her get me out of the classroom.

“Go home and relax. It' s okay to admit you're sick...” She noted. I nodded, making my way towards my apartment. Once I was sure I was alone, I ducked into an alleyway and changed, contacting the Tower.

“Hello. This is Divinero. I need to know... Is everything okay up there?” I asked.

“It's Green Lantern. And... Superman and J'onn may be in a bit of trouble. They were going to destroy an asteroid near Earth... Ended up hurting themselves...” Green Lantern spoke. I swore.

“Let me come and help. Please?” I asked. They must have been talking, because it was a bit before someone answered, Hawkgirl.

“We'll come get you. Okay? Just... Hold tight.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

After they got me, we went to where Superman and J'onn were looking into the asteroid. I put on one of the spacesuits, sensing around. Green Lantern swore. “I think I found a ship's trail. That can't be good.” He put a bubble around me and Hawkgirl, following the trail. It lead to some rest stop for spaceships.

“I'm going to check out the bar... See what the patrons know.” Hawkgirl spoke, leaving before Green Lantern could stop her.

“That... She's going to start trouble for us. I can feel it.” He spoke. I sighed.

“Maybe she'll get us answers though...” Soon enough, we heard a brawl starting in the bar. “Shit... You don't think...?”

“I know...” He seemed displeased. Something broke down, fighting was continuing. Green Lantern stopped Hawkgirl. “Enough!”

“They know something! And you're letting them get away!” I sensed out one of the aliens running and took control of them, bringing them towards us.

“I'm not letting them get away.” I spoke, bringing it closer.

“Look. I don't know nothing. I swear.” The alien tried to break my concentration. Green Lantern took hold of him, letting me have a break.

“You can either talk to me, talk to her, or talk to Divinero. Either way, you're going to talk.” He threatened. The alien was quiet for a bit.

“Okay... What do you want to know?”

“Where are our friends? One's Kryptonian with a big 'S' on his chest. The other's a Martian. Now, have you seen them?” Green Lantern asked.

“They probably were taken to War World...” The alien spoke softly.

“Where is War World?” I asked, stepping up.

“I can take you... But trust me, it's easier getting in than it is to leave...” He was released and Green Lantern followed him, Hawkgirl and I following behind.

“I don't trust this guy...” I told Hawkgirl. She sighed.

“I don't either... But what choice do we got?”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were stranded. On some trash heap by the smell of things. “I KNEW WE SHOULDN”T HAVE TRUSTED HIM!” Hawkgirl shouted.

“Hey! You were the one arguing constantly. You started that fight.” Green Lantern swore back. I shook my head.

“GUYS! Enough! We are not going to be very helpful to J'onn and Superman if we can't even get along with ourselves!” I glared towards them. “Besides, we got company on this rock.” I gestured to where I was feeling movement. Soon enough, we were being attacked by trash junkies.

“MINE. MINE!” They shouted at us. I took control of some of the trash, sending it at them. I heard Hawkgirl sending her mace at them, until Green Lantern stopped us all.

“We just want to know where War World is.”

“I can help.” An alien with a raspy voice approached. He was big, if his footsteps were anything to go on. “I'm Drega. And I can lead you there.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

At War World, I heard moaning and groaning below us. Green Lantern was commenting on the state of the people, how sad they seemed to be. Drega jumped off the... Bubble thing Lantern constructed, leaving us. “DREGA!” Hawkgirl shouted. Green Lantern swore.

“We'll worry about him later. Look! That's probably where they are!” He gestured around. I swore softly, wishing I could see what the hell he was talking about. Of course, we had set our course for... Wherever it was.

Fighting could be heard, gunfire. I could hear J'onn's voice, trying to get whoever was fighting with him to listen. I flew down, taking control of the weapons. “Leave the Martian alone!” I shouted, breaking their weapons and sending the parts flying.

“Don't worry about me! Stop Mongul's laser!” J'onn shouted. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl mentioned going to stop the laser, I went to down to help J'onn. We managed to hold off the minions, until we heard a beeping noise. I grabbed J'onn, helping him up and into the air, Green Lantern urging us out.

We heard the explosion. No more laser beam. “Thank you... For showing up.” He spoke to all of us. I smiled.

“Couldn't leave ya for dead. Wouldn't be right.” I tried to play it off.

“Where are they holding Superman?” Hawkgirl asked.

“At the arena. He's being forced to fight. Same fate I would have faced if this planet's atmosphere wasn't messing with my abilities.” J'onn held on to me, sounding almost defeated. I kissed his cheek.

“It's okay. You're safe now.” I reassured him as we made our way to the arena.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Drega tried to convince Superman to be the new king of War World, but the Man of Steel was having none of it. “Drega... I'm sure you'll be a great King.” He turned to us. “Lets go home guys...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I had convinced J'onn to come home with me, to relax and regain his strength. We were relaxing in bed, he was reading aloud from a _Harry Potter_ book, and I was listening. It was amazing how he could mimic the different voices. I laughed at something McGonagall was saying to Harry. ' _That woman reminds me so much of Lynn_...' I told J'onn. He snorted.

' _She does, doesn't she...? Perhaps they were friends at some point?_ ' He asked. I smiled. 

_'Maybe..._ '

 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Brave and the Bold

Chapter Ten: The Brave and the Bold

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


“I hate that you seem to have discovered my little plot, Divinero. However, I'm going to have to get rid of you.” Chrysalis spoke, a laser hitting nearby. One of his henchmen was turned to stone. I snorted.

“Shame. You didn't seem the type to want to ruin a fundraiser for the kids. But I guess looks can be deceiving.” I took control of a henchman and sent him flying into Chrysalis. He grunted, firing at me as I dodged. “So what's with trying all these robberies? And with Sage? You guys never seemed friendly towards one another before.” I asked. He chuckled darkly, firing at me again, hitting my leg.

Stone. Shit. I could only somewhat move now. “What we're doing is making history. You wouldn't understand. No one will... Not until it's done.” He growled, lunging at me. I telekinetically took control of his ray gun, turning him to stone and undoing the process on myself. Police sirens rolled up, wanting to know if the battle was won. I slid away, to my apartment.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I changed into the suit and tie laid out for me by J'onn. Lynn had invited us to a benefit gala for the kids of poverty-stricken parents. Even Bruce Wayne was going to make an appearance. I had the news on, when a new report was being stated. “ _In breaking news, Central City, home of the Flash, has disappeared. And missiles seem to be headed for Africa. Some are wondering if these events are related._ ” The reporter droned on. 

' _J'onn... Are you okay? I heard about Central City. Are you okay? Do you need help?'_ I sent a telepathic message to him. I could feel his smile from where I stood.

' _I promise to make it in time for the benefit. We are just wrapping up a situation with Gorilla City. I promise to make it up to you later._ ' J'onn promised, tuning me out. I sighed, grabbing my cane and walking out the door.

I could only hope he'd be alright. If not, I was going to kick some... ' _Did you say Gorilla City? Where is that?_ ' I asked.

' _Africa. It is a city full of Gorillas. They are... Relatively peaceful, and kind. Though I fear we did not make a good first impression._ ' J'onn commented. I shook my head. Of course the League would get caught up in something so ridiculous.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So where's J'onn? I thought he'd be coming with you...” Lynn asked. I'd arrived alone, making my donation to the cause.

“He should be here soon... He had some... Business to take care of...” I shrugged. She sighed.

“Well hopefully he'll arrive soon.” Lynn took my hand, leading me inside. I could hear the fancy music playing, hear the others dancing around us. I stayed near the walls, not really into the dancing, not wanting to dance with some old rich guy or woman who'd try to grab my ass.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. “May have this dance?” A gravelly, male voice asked. I smiled, turning to face him.

“You may.” I told him, feeling his hand go to my waist and shoulder, swaying me around and around to the music. “So what kept you so long?” I asked. He leaned close to my ear.

“I had to make sure Flash was alright. He'd been mind-controlled off and on all day... Can't be too sure of anything.” J'onn whispered to me. I nodded.

“Understandable. Remember though, you're going to make this up to me. I think breakfast in bed will suffice. Maybe a nice, long fuck?” I whispered back, a smirk on my lips.

“Mmm... I believe I could do that.”

 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Fury

Chapter Eleven: Fury

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


Gary and I were at his apartment, discussing the motives of Chrysalis and Sage, wondering what they were currently up to. “Does J'onn have any ideas?” Gary asked. I shook my head.

“No. He's been a go-between for me and Batman. We've been discussing possible motives. Though neither one has a true motive that we can find. We think they're working for some-” Lacey rushed in, turning the television to the news. Men were dropping left in right at Gotham, just falling over, sick.

“That's... Not good, not good at all. They may need help out there.” Gary was directing that at me. I opened my mouth to respond, when the news went over to a hostage situation at First National. I sighed.

“Gotham will have to wait.” I made my way out of the apartment. “Thanks for lunch!”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

There were two gunmen, and two hostages. Both workers inside the bank. At least, that's what the Chief said. I managed to sneak into the bank, listening at the situation.

“What if they don't give in?”

“They will. We got hostages.”

“But what if Divinero shows up?”

“We shoot him.” They spoke. I gave a smirk. They weren't very observant. I allowed myself to sneak around, getting ready to stop them. I heard gunfire and ducked.

“You don't want to screw with us, Divinero. We've got hostages. And we're not afraid to kill them.” One of the men said. I smirked.

“I'm not here to screw with you. I've not even taken you out to dinner. What do you take me for? A floozy?” I teased. Another gunshot, near my feet. “Hey now, that's not nice. Shooting at people is not how we make friends.”

“We're not here to make friends, we're here to make money.” The other spoke. I gave a smile.

“I hate to break it to the two of you, but as soon as you walk out that door, you'll be shot at by police officers and SWAT teams. You want to make it out alive, I suggest you let me help you out.” I tried to reason with them. Instead they fired more rounds at me. I snorted. “Try to warn some guys and they fire it back at you.”

I sensed out their weapons and took control, destroying them. “Run!” I yelled at the hostages, feeling them run out the doors. The police flooded the inside of the bank, taking control of the situation. I walked out, thinking of changing out when my com-link went off.

“Yeah?”

“Hey. We're going to need some help. Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Batman, and J'onn have fallen ill due to Aresia's poison. I've found out where her hideout is, but I'm not sure what the antidote would be.” Wonder Woman's voice came over the link.

“And with your psychic power, we thought it'd be easier to find. Especially since we're running out of time.” Hawkgirl joined in.

“Alright, I'll be waiting outside of Glaseste.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

At Aresia's hideout, we all searched out corners, trying to find the antidote to her poison. I sensed out the room, trying to find out exactly where such a thing would be. “I think I found it, about over here.” I searched through some papers, when a bottle fell. Nothing broke thankfully. Hawkgirl picked up.

“Thank goodness! We found it!” Hawkgirl seemed excited. “Come on, lets go!” She led the way back to the Javelin.

“To the WatchTower? I get to go to the WatchTower?” I asked. Wonder Woman placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Of course. Is there any reason why you wouldn't be able to go?” She asked.

“Batman never really...-” She cut me off.

“Don't worry. I promise he will not be rude.” She led me towards the Javelin.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I let out a breath of relief when I heard J'onn coming too. “So how are ya feeling?” I asked him, taking his hand.

“Better... I'm glad you were here to help.” He pulled my cowl down enough to kiss the top of my head. “Come on, I'm going to show you the WatchTower... Figuratively speaking of course.” He chuckled.

“Alright. Lead the way.” I smiled as he lead me up towards the monitor, going on about what each thing was, making sure to allow me time to take it in, to feel it out.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Independence Day

Chapter Twelve: Independence Day

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


Summer was in full swing, people talking about the fireworks for the Fourth of July in a few days. I sighed as I walked down the streets, hearing the kids talk excitedly about the beach and the festivities. I allowed myself a smile. ' _So much excitement. It's good for everyone. Maybe it'll continue._ ' I thought, keeping my ears open.

I hadn't heard from Sage or Chrysalis in weeks. Nothing. Batman and I have been bouncing off theories, mostly world domination theories... But none seemed to stick. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” I heard a familiar voice behind me. I gave a smile and turned to face the speaker.

“My thoughts are worth a little more than a penny. Maybe a dollar or five.” I teased, feeling arms wrap around me.

“Well I had hoped my presence would be better.” He seemed to smile. I chuckled.

“Yeah. So what are you doing down this way? No criminals to catch or worlds to save?” I whispered. 

“No... Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern insisted we take a holiday... Something about the Fourth of July...” He murmured. “I don't understand it myself... Why is that day so important?” I shook my head, trying not to laugh.

“The Fourth of July is America's Independence Day. Most celebrate with barbeques, cook-outs, and beach trips and fireworks.” I gave the quick explanation, going to sit on the nearby bench. I felt him sit beside me, felt the questioning gaze.

“Independence? From what?” He asked. I took a deep breath.

“In the 1700s, America was a colony for Britain. It had been discovered and the Natives were... Mostly... Somewhat... Kind of... Welcoming... Anyway, England was taxing Americans beyond expectations, imprisoning any and every one who could not pay. In retaliation, the colonists banded together and a war began. The colonies versus England. Which we managed to win through cheating and hidden tactics. Now we celebrate on the Fourth of July that we gained our own independence.” I gave a smile.

“Of course, that's the short handed version. You'd need to read a lot of history books to get the full effect. And of course, an understanding of all the other tensions during that time span.” I concluded. 

“And you each celebrate... With a cook-out and fireworks...?” J'onn's voice was beyond confused.

“Not all of us... I personally celebrate with war movies and popcorn at home. Maybe a bit of a walk on the beach nearby... I'd like fireworks... But they're a more... Visual type of celebration... Of course, if you want to do fireworks, I'm not opposed.” I gave his cheek a kiss.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We got a seat on the pier, a good angle to watch the fireworks. And listen to Gary's incessant babbling. “I can't believe you got him to agree to fireworks. You're a miracle worker, J'onn.” Gary chuckled. I felt J'onn's hold on my hand loosen a bit as he laughed himself.

“Not a miracle worker... Just new to the whole... Experience...” He amended. Lacey sat beside me.

“Sorry Caleb, we have to tease you.” She murmured. I sighed.

“I know.”

“IT'S STARTING!” I heard a little girl yell at her mother. I glanced up towards the sky, feeling light dance at my eyes. I heard J'onn speak in wondered tones at the displays. I smiled, leaning into him.

“I hope you had a great Fourth.” I kissed him softly, feeling him pull me closer.

“I'm having a great Fourth.” 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Legends

Chapter Thirteen: Legends

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


I was following up a lead about the gems Sage stole. One of which, was the Diamond of Ash, the Egyptian God of the vineyards. According to the message Batman sent me, this Diamond was said to have major power. Which is something Sage does not need.

The lead was in Glaseste's museum, the same museum where the diamond was stolen. “You must be the famous, Divinero.” A man spoke, his voice calm and cool. “Batman said you would be coming by to talk about the Diamond of Ash. While it's not as powerful as, say, the Philosopher's Stone, it is still very capable of mass destruction when in the wrong hands.” I kept my attention to where I heard his voice.

“Well that's comforting to know. And you must be Jason Blood. Batman also spoke highly of you. Said you knew all about mythology and magic.” I extended my hand for a handshake, though after a few moments of waiting, I put my hand down. “Now, if the Philosopher's Stone is as powerful as you say, why go after the Diamond?” I asked.

“Considering her powers, I suppose she would use the Diamond to amplify her own powers in an attempt to create a jungle.” Jason spoke, voice deadpanned. I snorted, about to retort when I felt my com-link come on.

“Yo! Divinero! We may be having some issues with Lex's latest robot. Wanna come help kick his ass?” Flash's voice asked, the sounds of battle overheard on the link. I sighed.

“Yeah. Lemme guess, Metropolis?”I asked. He groaned, possibly hit.

“Yeah. Good guess.” He sounded hoarse. I turned towards Jason.

“Now as much fun as this has been, I've got a giant robot to fight. Perhaps next time we can obtain a sense of reasoning beyond your obvious distaste for me.” I gave a smile, walking out of the museum and taking off towards Metropolis, my link with J'onn allowing me to know if I was on the right track or not...

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I groaned, feeling myself hit the wall of a building. I heard Hawkgirl's wings swoop low, near me. “You okay?” She asked. I chuckled.

“Never better. Just taking a little break.” I waved her off, sensing out an empty vehicle, sending it towards the robot. I flew over towards Superman. “Think we can shut it down from the inside? If so, J'onn could phase through and rip out the cords...” I asked. His gaze was on me, I could tell by the heat.

“I don't think that's a good idea. My x-ray vision is showing something more... Complicated. I'm afraid if we pull the wrong cords or plugs we could explode it and take out half the city.” I swore.

“Batman's a master hack, isn't he?” I wondered.

“Again. Dangerous.” Superman deadpanned. I swore.

“In that case, we could be fucked. Majorly.” I groaned, until I heard the commotion. Something exploded, Flash was speeding, and then a bright light was on my eyes. I felt myself crash into the ground, J'onn's presence seeming to be ripped.

Batman and Superman groaned, apparently having crashed around me. “So... What happened? Is everyone okay?” Superman asked. I managed to pick myself up off the ground, dusting off my cape and hood.

“I don't think so... Normally I can feel... Presences... I'm only feeling you and Batman out though.” I told him, feeling a bit anxious. I never liked it when J'onn's bond with me broke, it was like... A piece of me of was gone.

“That's because Flash must have sped of in the same speed of another world. This hole he left is still warm, like some sort of... Boom tube or Zeta tube. Traveling devices...” Batman spoke, voice gravelly and... Concerned. I swore.

“You don't understand... I don't think they're in _this_ universe... I... I have a bond with J'onn... And I can't feel him anywhere. If he was still in the same dimension, I could feel him.” I questioned. Superman walked closer to us, examining the burned ground Flash left.

“They're com-links are offline...” He spoke. Batman 'hmmd'. 

“Maybe we can pick something up at the Batcave... Find a way to get in touch with them. Maybe even get in touch with Wonder Woman from Starling City... See if she and the Green Arrow can find anything out.” Batman wondered. Superman sighed.

“You head to the cave. I'll search out Metropolis and Detroit. Divinero... You should check out Central City and Glaseste... We meet back up at the WatchTower.” Superman delegated, like a true leader I suppose. I opened my mouth, going to question how I was going to get there, when Superman answered for me. “Or better yet, meet back in Metropolis and we'll all take flight in a Javelin.” I smiled.

“Alright... Com-links stay online?” I asked. 

“Stay in touch at least.” Batman spoke, before I heard him take off. A grappling hook, I suppose, since he couldn't fly. Superman flew off in his direction, and I went my way...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

After doing sweeps through Central City and Glaseste, I was turning up absolutely nothing. “Okay, I'm headed back to Metropolis. I've got nothing. No energy signatures, no mind waves, no links to them whatsoever.” I reported in. 

“Same here. I'm getting nothing.” Superman reported back. Batman scoffed.

“Good thing you two have me. I may have found a way to bring them back from... Wherever it is they are...” Batman spoke. I felt myself smirk.

“Do tell, Batsy.” I made my way back in the direction of Metropolis, hoping I wouldn't get a headache from doing so much flying.

“Call me that again, and I will make you regret it.” The Batman spoke in his gruff ' _I'm dealing with an imbecile_ ' voice. “I think Flash may have made his way into the next dimension from ours by traveling at a speed so fast, it matched the parallel Earth's speed. To get them back though, will take the WatchTower's Zeta fields and the right coordinates.” Batman replied.

“Then hurry over to Metropolis. Both of you.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Back at the WatchTower, I stayed near Superman, unsure of the space station and it's little... Compartments. After all, Batman built it, meaning it was likely booby-trapped. And me being blind and the technology being 'sense-less', I was a prime target. I heard fingers typing quickly along the keyboard, when a loud crash behind us caught our attention.

“I told you I could get us back.” Green Lantern spoke, triumphantly. Flash groaned.

“Yeah... But I what cost? I mean, I feel like I've been ran over.” Flash moaned. Hawkgirl could be heard getting sick near the trash can.

“Jon... That is the last time you are ever teleporting us out of another dimension.” She spoke between heaves. I felt a familiar presence and smiled.

“So where'd you guys go?” I asked, wrapping my arms around rubbered skin, a cape still in place. I heard a sigh.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” J'onn spoke, voice rumbled through his chest. I grinned.

“I'm dating a Martian, know a Thanagarian and a Kryptonian, have fought off alien invaders, and met talking gorillas. I think I'd believe just about anything.” I chuckled, letting him go. Flash zipped up close to me, the breeze welcomed on the stagnant ship.

“Well, we went to this one dimension, where these people, who are superheros, fight crime. Except these superheros are supposed to be comic book heroes from Green Lantern's childhood. But that's not the weird part. The weird part was these heroes were supposed to have died in a War World Three. But they were alive, sort of. Because of this weird kid who gained radioactive powers.” Flash explained. I guess my eyes must have been widened, because I heard J'onn chuckle.

“I told you it sounded ridiculous.” I snorted.

“It's just because Flash talks too fast. I'm one of those who likes to soak in information... Not have it all tossed at me at once.” I retorted. I could still hear Hawkgirl swearing at Green Lantern for teleporting them the way he did, for making her sick. Superman was trying to talk her down. Flash zipped off, something about getting a real snack. I shook my head.

“Did you guys at least have some fun in that dimension?” I asked. He chuckled, arms wrapped around me.

“If you consider getting headaches and weird flashes of a war... And fighting criminals... Than... Yes. We had fun.” J'onn kissed my cheek. “And Hawkgirl does not like serving cookies... At all. She threatened to kill each of us if we ever asked her to do such a thing again.” I laughed.

“Sounds like her. Poor girl. She's always gotta be a hardass.” I smiled. 

“What about how things without us?” J'onn asked. I shrugged.

“Okay, I suppose. I met Jason Blood, dealt with Batman's attitude, and Superman's oneliners. Didn't have the heart to tell the Boy Scout that Flash tends to have better jokes.” I stretched. “Probably need to be heading back to Earth though... I'm still trying to figure out what Sage needs with that Diamond of Ash...”

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Stake-Out

Chapter Fourteen: Stake-Out

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


The Ruby of Medusa was on display currently at Glaseste's Modern Art Museum. A perfect set-up for Chrysalis. Just what he would steal. But of course, stake-outs require sight. Something I don't have... But, I have friends...

' _So... A stake-out is the best way to prevent the gem from being stolen?'_ J'onn asked. I kept my concentration on the museum, not wanting to miss out.

'Y _eah. They got the Diamond, I'm not letting them get this Ruby. I mean... I don't know exactly what they'll do with these gems, and Mr. Blood wasn't exactly... Friendly... But I do know we can't let them succeed in doing whatever it is they're planning to do...'_ I explained, taking off for the next roof, getting a different feel for the place.

' _Mr. Blood is friends with Batman... And Batman isn't exactly... The most friendly member of the League.._.' J'onn reminded me. I chuckled.

' _True.'_ There was a pause during our talk. “What's wrong?” I asked.

' _The leaves are falling off the trees... Is that... Normal? Or a work of Sage?'_ He asked. I gave a smile. I guess Mars didn't have Fall. Or seasons.

' _It's turning into Fall, J'onn. The leaves always fall in the Fall. And then grow back in Spring. It also snows in Winter and... Well... You've experienced our Summers_.'

' _I suppose.... There is still much to learn about Earth... Perhaps Hawkgirl, Diana, and I will be able to adjust...'_ J'onn spoke, his voice soft. I let myself sigh.

' _Adjustment takes time. But I'm sure you'll all do great with it._ ' I did a quick mental scan of the museum. No one inside but the guards. ' _Isn't Diana an Amazon?_ ' I asked.

' _She is... Why?_ '

' _Well she understands the seasons... Sort of... If she truly believes in Greek mythology._ ' I sat down on the roof, wondering if my leads were wrong.

' _You're leads are most likely right... Chrysalis most likely knows you would be guarding the Ruby and is worried about defeat..._ ' J'onn eased my thoughts, before adding, ' _The seasons have a mythology?_ 'He asked. 

' _You're probably right... We just need to keep waiting it out..._ ' I took a deep breath. ' _According to the legend, the Greek goddess Demeter, the goddess of the harvest, had a beautiful daughter named Persephone. The god of the Underworld, Hades, fell for Persephone the first time he saw her, wanting her for his queen. So he tricked her into eating his cursed fruit, making it to where she had to come and be his queen. Demeter wreaked havoc, and went to appeal to Zeus, who came up with a solution. For six months, Persephone would remain in the Underworld with her new husband. The other six, she could leave and be with her mother. In Spring and Summer, Persephone is with her joyful mother, but when she leaves in Fall, her mother becomes saddened and allows the harvests to die. But it's only legend._ ' I explained. J'onn scoffed.

' _I assure you, Hades is no legend. He nearly burned the entire League to death. Diana was the one who sent him back into the Underworld._ ' J'onn reminded me. I was about to speak when I heard the alarm.

' _Show time_ .'

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We flew into the Museum, just as Chrysalis was about to leave. “Going somewhere?” I asked, smirking. He hissed, firing a blast at us. I ducked, yelling at J'onn. “Don't let him hit you, you'll turn to stone!” I warned. 

“He can try...” Was all that he said. Chrysalis chuckled.

“I can do more than try. And with the Ruby of Medusa, you'll all be stone.” I felt a blast hit me, my leg becoming heavy.

“What is it with you my legs?! You always hit me in the legs! Do you have a fetish or something?” I asked, sensing out the Ruby and taking it from him. Chrysalis hissed as I limped towards the exit. Chrysalis could not get the Ruby. 

“Give that to me, Divinero. You don't understand it's true powers.” He growled, firing at me again. My arm this time became heavy, and the Ruby fell. I swore, sensing out his weapon and destroying it from the inside out. J'onn flew by, knocking him to the ground. I could hear sirens. The police were close by.

“I know how you feel about phasing, but do you want me to phase you out of that stone?” J'onn asked. I smiled.

“That'd be nice...” I felt the sensation of being nothing, and then the heaviness was gone from my arm and leg. “Thanks.” The police arrived, taking Chrysalis away.

“You should know Divinero, that just because I don't get it, doesn't mean the others won't.” Chrysalis spoke. I frowned.

“What others?” I asked. Chrysalis chuckled.

“Wouldn't you like to know...?” And with that, the police left with him. J'onn walked up to me.

“I could... Find out who is involved... Though it's a dangerous procedure...” J'onn spoke softly. I shook my head.

“No. We can't. I hate him as much as I hate the next villain, but I can't risk messing his brain up...”

“Just an offer.” J'onn walked out with me. “Hopefully you'll reach a break in the case soon.”

“Hopefully...”

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Knight of Shadows

Chapter Fifteen: A Knight of Shadows

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


I went to the homeless shelter with Lynn, dressed in my cape and a t-shirt similar to my costume. Or at least, Lynn said it was similar to my costume. “So why am I dressed up again?” I asked. She chuckled.

“It's Halloween, Dear, and we're handing out candy to the shelter's residents. We gotta get into the spirit.” The woman chuckled. “I'm dressed as the Granny from Red Riding Hood. A classic.” She led me into the shelter where Gary greeted us.

“Wow. Nice Divinero costume, Caleb. And good to see you Granny.” Gary chuckled. “Now here's a bag. Hand out all the candy to the good boys and girls.”

“It's Halloween, not Christmas.” I smirked, allowing myself to be led to my post.

“Just play along for once in your damn life, Caleb. For me.” Gary pleaded. I chuckled.

“Because you begged.”

“Do you treat J'onn like this?” Gary asked me. I snorted.

“No. But then again, I love J'onn. And you're annoying.” I chuckled, hearing Gary groan and Lynn laugh.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was handing out the last of my goody-bags, when I felt a breeze rush by me. “Um... Divinero?” A familiar voice asked, Flash.

“I'm not exactly Divinero. My name's Caleb... But I bet Divinero would show up soon.” I smiled, before telepathically connecting to Flash.

' _Yeah its me. But I'm off the clock. What's wrong?_ ' I asked. Flash's mind began to freak out.

' _You're a blind man?! Like you're legit blind?! What the hell are you doing fighting crime?!_ ' Was the first thoughts screamed. I sighed, walking towards the back rooms of the shelter, to change.

' _Yes. I'm blind. Crime fighting is a dangerous occupation for anyone. And you still haven't answered my question._ ' I reminded him, going out the window to appear at the front of the building. “Heard you were looking for me?” I asked, Divinero once more. For real this time though.

“Yeah. Well, it's a long story... But long story short, J'onn thinks you're dying and is about to make a deal with a She-Devil named Morgaine le Fey. Some stone for your life.” Flash was practically vibrating the ground as he stood. I swore.

“Why does he think I'm dying? I've not felt him contact me at all all day. If he wanted to check her story.... Unless...” I stopped for a moment, reaching out to J'onn, but met a wall between our connection. “Shit. She's got our connection blocked... No wonder he...” I shook my head. “Come on. We gotta go stop him before he does something stupid.” I started to lift off the ground when Flash grabbed me.

“Sorry. But me carrying you will be a lot faster. No offense, but flying can be slow.” He had me in his arms and sped off. I clutched to his suit, swearing up and down.

“HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! STOP! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO GO THIS FAST!” I yelled. Flash laughed.

“I remember my first time going fast. It scared me too, don't worry...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We made it inside of some building, a stone building. I was set down and swore. “I think I'm gonna be sick.” I shook my head, when I heard J'onn growling.

“I will not be denied, Demon!” He growled. I froze. I'd never heard J'onn that mad before. Ever.

“J'onn! What's going on?!” I yelled. Time seemed to stop as I waited for an answer. Blasts could be heard around us, fighting. Flash sped off to join as I walked towards where I'd heard J'onn's voice. “J'onn. Answer me.” I heard footsteps come up to me.

“There's no way... I know what I saw... You... Can't be real...” His voice was soft, hurt. I reached out, taking a hand.

“I'm real. And I'm okay, J'onn... Well... Mostly. Letting Flash speed me down here wasn't the best idea, and I feel a little nauseous now... But... I'm okay.” I let his hand pull down my hood, to reveal my face. His hand cupped my cheek, lovingly almost.

“I... She showed me...” I shook my head, frowning.

“She's a lying bitch who tried to manipulate you. Even if I were dying, she'd have never helped me. I'm insignificant to her and her plans. A speck.” I embraced him as best I could, despite our height difference. “But trust me, I'm okay.”

“Give me the stone.” I heard a voice speak. Feminine. Morgaine.

“I'm sorry.” I whispered to J'onn before taking the stone from his hands, smashing it to the ground. “Sorry, le Fey. But the stone's a pebble now.” I smirked, until I felt the air leaving me. I couldn't breathe well, my lungs feeling as if they were being crushed.

“You fool! You don't know what you've done. I could have given you your sight back. Or even given back your partner's world.” I felt my lungs squeeze with each word.

“Sorry... I don't make deals with terrorists or demons.” I breathed out. “If you're going to kill me. You might as well do it now. Go ahead and piss off a group of superheroes. I mean, you've already pissed me off by going after J'onn.” I felt my lungs squeeze again before falling to the ground, rubbered hands immediately going to try and help me up.

“Caleb... Caleb... Slowly stand... I've got you. You're okay.” I heard J'onn murmuring as he helped me up, letting me lean against him. Flash started cheering.

“We won! No more Wicked Witch in Oz!” Flash zipped around a bit. I heard a snarl and footsteps get closer to me and J'onn. J'onn kept me close, his grip on me tightening slightly.

“We almost died because this Martian got distracted! He allowed the Witch to deceive him, and betrayed us. Because of some mortal.” He snorted in my direction. I heard J'onn growl.

“I may have been momentarily deceived, but we were successful.” Another snort.

“I vote we get rid of the distraction.” I felt a clawed hand on my wrist before I yanked it away.

“Look. Killing me or whatever it is you plan to do with me will not change how things went. Okay? Just be glad Flash is as fast as he is and that we got here in time. If nothing else, the rest of the League would've been just as helpful.” I glared in his direction.

“Enough. All of you. Etrigan, J'onn is someone I'd trust with my life. I still trust him. I trust Divinero... To an extent...” Batman began. “But the fact is, we made it out alive today. The world is safe for now. I say we call it a night and move on...” 

“I'm with Batman. Fighting amongst ourselves will solve nothing.” Wonder Woman chimed in. I heard the demon snort again before walking off, muttering about how we need to continue watching for le Fey. I took a deep breath, still struggling to keep air in my lungs.

“Yeah... I think I could use a rest. I bet my lungs would be very happy to rest.” I let go of J'onn, allowing myself to start to float. “Thanks for the Halloween fun. Though next time, I think we should all just go through a corn maze or something...” I started to fly off, a cape billowing next to me.

“I believe a rest would be nice... If you wouldn't mind me coming with you...” J'onn asked. I gave a smile.

“You know I don't mind. In fact, I'd be pissed if you didn't come by tonight. Not after what we just went through....”

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Metamorphosis

Chapter Sixteen: Metamorphosis

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


I groaned, getting up off the ground. “Seriously? That all you got?” I asked, sending a dumpster flying at the assailant.

“I'm not leaving until my job is done.” I heard the reply, a graveled voice. I glared.

“Yeah? What job is that? Wrecking my city?” I dodged an energy blast, sending a blast back. “Or are you here because a senator from Washington is here?” I smirked. Another blast at me, sending me into a wall.

“Just let it go. It's not your concern.” He began to walk away. I frowned, sensing him out and bringing him flying near by, making sure he was down.

“See, that's where you're wrong. When people begin attacking my city and blowing it up, it becomes my concern.” I stood, walking over. “Now tell me what you're after, or I'll have to get it myself.” I cocked my head to the side.

“Go ahead and try. My mind is a maze. Not even the damn Martian could reach my true mind.” I smirked.

“We'll see about that...” I grabbed his mask, allowing my mind to travel towards him. _SSSSSIIIPPPP._ A shock wave hit me, sending my backwards. “Damn...” I murmured. Deadshot laughed. 

“See. I told you.” I glared.

“Alright Smartass. I'm going to give you another chance. What's going on.” I felt myself sensing out his weapons, destroying them from the inside out. “You've got five seconds.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“And you're sure that Bane was behind the attempt?” Batman's voice spoke after I'd got done explaining over the com-link. 

“Yeah I'm sure. Deadshot said Bane paid him. Question is though... Who paid Bane?” I frowned.

“I'll get to the bottom of that...”

“How'd you get Deadshot to speak?” Flash interjected. I smirked.

“A good telepath never reveals his secrets.” I stretched, feeling tired. Worn down. Everything ached from getting tossed around by the other man.

“Un-huh. J'onn?” He seemed to be trying to gain support.

“Sorry Flash, but he's right. A good telepath never reveals the secrets he finds.” I could feel his smile. Another link on the line picked up.

“What's sad is that these attempts are happening so close to Thanksgiving... Can't these guys remember to observe holidays?” Superman asked. Batman scoffed.

“I knew you were naive, but seriously...” I shook my head, turning the link off. ' _Of course that's what the boy scout is worried about. Thanksgiving._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“This just in, a break-in was reported at Stagg Enterprises. It is said to have happened some time last night. And it appears that a man may have been killed during the incident. Police are still yet to report any more on the accident.” A news reporter was rambling. I worried my lip, hearing the bell ring. I turned the news off, listening as my students walked in from recess.

“Alright class, lets get started on our math work. We're going to start learning more about the multiplication table. Who can do their ones?” I smiled. I could hear one girl asking for a chance to recite. “Alright Cindy. Lets hear them.”

“One times One is One. Two times Two is Two...” she began to recite....

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL 

J'onn and I were having dinner together at the local cafe, discussing work. “Any more news on the break-in?” I asked, trying to ask as a normal guy talking to an officer, not a superhero to another superhero.

“Sorry. You know I can't divulge anything.” His voice sounded like it had a little smile as he took my hand. “I know John had a friend who worked for the company. He's not handling it very well.” J'onn answered. I shook my head.

“Hopefully things will work out.” I gave another smile as I felt him speaking telepathically.

' _We're hoping it will. Mr. Mason was very close to Green Lantern. And his new... Transformation isn't setting well with him... Either way, we're trying to help._ '

“I'm sure they will. Now, will you explain something to me...?” J'onn asked. I smirked.

“Depends on what you want me to explain. There are somethings I'm not qualified to even attempt to talk about.”

“What is Thanksgiving? I know a... Mutual friend of ours mentioned it... But I'm not sure I know what it is. And neither did Diana.” J'onn asked. I chuckled.

' _I'm surprised Batman didn't integrate American History into your curriculum. I figured he'd want you, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl to know all you could about America._ ' I thought at him. “I suppose I can be considered 'qualified' to discuss Thanksgiving.” I smiled, taking a quick sip of my drink before explaining.

“When the colonists first came to America, they had no idea how to cultivate their food here. Didn't know about how they were supposed to hunt or farm with the soil. They were lost and on the brink of starvation. Until the Native Americans took pity and showed them proper hunting and farming techniques. When the first harvest first came to bloom, a feast was prepared between the colonists and the Natives. We call that day, Thanksgiving, and use it as a time to spend with friends and family to celebrate what we're thankful for.” I shrugged. “Of course, most people celebrate differently. Some watch football, some have a big meal with relatives, and then there's me. I go and eat with Lynn, Gary, and Lacey and then go home to relax.” I gave a smile.

“Think I could convince you to withstand their dinner with me?”

“I believe that could be arranged. Provided there are no incidents.” J'onn smiled.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I finished helping with expansions to the shelter, keeping the new wall in place while the workers made it permanently stay. “Thanks Divinero. Don't think we'd have gotten it done today without you.” I smiled.

“Just doing my part.” 

“Breaking News: A goo monster is attacking Metropolis city, and the League doesn't seem to be making any dents in it. Are we doomed?” the news was blaring from a radio. I swore and started to fly off.

“Sorry, duty calls!”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I sensed out a part of the goo and tried to separate it from the whole monster, ending up falling into Hawkgirl. “Get off!” She yelled, rolling me off of her. I groaned.

“Sorry. Yeesh.” I stood, glaring. “That thing's pretty strong. How do we defeat it?” I asked. I heard her bring out her mace, it's electricity crackling.

“We smash it. Simple.” She yelled out, flying off. I sighed.

“I don't think that's gonna help...” I murmured, flying nearby and trying to sense it out further. “Damn.”

“What?” I heard Lantern flying beside me.

“I don't know... I can't sense out anything in it, so I can't grab a hold...” I frowned. “You got any ideas? Besides smashing it?”

“Nope. Not unless Batman's come up with something.” Green Lantern sighed. “Batman... We're dying out here. Got anything yet?”

“Patience.” Came from the com-links. 

“Patience. Great advice.” I heard an unfamiliar voice scoff. 

“That's Batman for you. Always full of great advice.” I made myself smile, sending an empty vehicle towards the monster.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“I need at least three showers.” I groaned, walking into our apartment. J'onn placed a hand on my shoulder.

_'May I join you? I feel... How was it Hawkgirl put it... Gross...'_ I gave a weak smile.

' _We did just fight a goo monster... I think anyone would feel gross at that._ ' I made my way towards the bathroom, not hearing him behind me.  _'Come on... I'm not gonna wait on you_ .' I smirked.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Thanksgiving

Chapter Seventeen: Thanksgiving

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


“Are you sure this would appropriate to wear? I do not wish to make a bad impression on Trisha and the others...” J'onn spoke. I chuckled.

“They're all gonna be casual too. It's nothing major. Just some friends and family getting together. And you, well, you're part of it now.” I turned to face his direction, giving him a soft kiss. His human guise was still rubbery feeling to me, but not as much as the form used with the League. “Come on, we'd better head on out, Lynn usually likes help cooking the turkey.”

“She let's you near the stove?” J'onn asked, intrigued. I snorted.

“No. But she does have me listen for the timers and smell if it burns. I may not have super senses like Superman, but they are pretty good.” I smiled. “Although, if you're any good in the kitchen, she may allow you to help her.” I heard J'onn chuckle.

“I'm not so sure that Lynn would not allow me or anyone else to work in her kitchen.” He kissed my cheek. I nuzzled close.

“Come on. We should go. Before the world decides it needs saving.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I knocked on the door. “Lynn, I know you're in there. Hello...” I spoke into the key hole. I could hear J'onn chuckling as the door opened. Lynn walked out.

“Hurry. Inside. I just put the turkey in the oven and Gary said he and Lacey would bring the desserts. Trisha will be bringing her special potato roast. And I see you brought J'onn.” She ushered us in. I snorted.

“Yeah. I had to bring him. He's gotta meet Aunt Trisha.” I turned to J'onn. “She's even worse than Lynn. And will hit you upside the head if she thinks you're being stupid. Trust me.”

“Oh yes, Caleb's been hit enough by my dear sister. Wouldn't happen if he didn't try to act so damn stupid. First time it happened, he refused to eat her food, claiming that we were trying to poison him. I mean, I understand his line of reasoning, he was on the streets for nearly three years.... But still...”Lynn recounted. I felt myself flush.

“It wouldn't have been the first time... You know? People always try to get rid of the homeless.” I defended my actions. Lynn scoffed.

“But why would I try to kill you if I brought you into my home? Or why would I let my sister kill you?” I shrugged.

“For all I knew, you were cannibals and I was the next meal. Just saying.” I could hear her scoff again and walk off towards the kitchen. J'onn took my hand in his.

“Cannibals?” He asked, barely containing his laugh. I snorted.

“I was young, used to abuse, and people were randomly being nice to me. What else was I going to think?” I smiled. “How about I show you around Lynn's apartment? Or would you rather explore it yourself?”

“I think a tour guide would be nice.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

When we finished our small tour, we sat in the dining room, waiting on the others. Lynn came in, sitting with us. “Gary and Lacey will probably be here soon. You know how they tend to be slow. And Trisha will be here within the hour. She called me before you arrived.” Lynn began. I nodded, laying my head on J'onn's shoulder.

“I hope she likes me. As you're Caleb's family, I want to be... Accepted.” J'onn admitted. I smiled.

“J'onn, it doesn't matter if they like you, it only matters that I like you.” Lynn snickered.

“Besides, Gary, Lacey, and I like you. Three out of four isn't bad.” Lynn answered. I kissed J'onn's cheek.

“See? You're fine.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Lacey and Gary arrived, waiting on Trisha with us, when we heard the door knock. “I'll get it. Probably Trisha.” Lynn got up and made her way to the living room. We heard laughing and welcomes, when Trisha entered in.

“So that's Caleb's new boyfriend. Strapping, isn't he?” I heard Trisha's voice and felt J'onn flush.

“It's nice to meet you, Trisha. I'm J'onn.” I heard him speak softly. She chuckled.

“And sweet. How the hell did you get someone like that Caleb?” I heard the smirk in her voice. I shrugged.

“What can I say? I have that charm.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Dinner was done and being sat out as we all took our places at the table. “So who wants to start?” Lynn asked.

_'Start what?_ ' J'onn asked me. I smiled.

' _Tradition calls for one to say what they were thankful for this year. Something to make us see our blessings._ ' I answered. I heard Gary speak up.

“I guess I'll go first. I'm thankful for getting to spend another year with you guys. Even you Caleb.” We all chuckled, I smiled and did a fake mini bow while I sat.

“Of course you love spending time with me, life is so much more interesting with me around.” I answered. Lacey smiled.

“I'll go next.” She took a breath. “I'm thankful that the world is a safer place with the League around... Especially since... I want my child to be safe growing up.” I could hear her smile. “I'm pregnant.” We all clapped. I could hear Gary pulling her close.

“You serious? You're pregnant? As in... We're... We're gonna be parents?” He asked. I could hear her laugh softly.

“We're gonna be parents.” I felt J'onn grab my hand.

“That's amazing, Lacey. I hope the world will continue to be a safe place for your child.” I could hear the faint sadness in J'onn's voice, but the joy he felt for them.

' _I know you miss them... But I'm sure they watch over you. Every day._ ' I told him, giving his hand a squeeze.

“I'm grateful you all love my turkey so I don't have to put up leftovers.” Lynn continued. I smirked.

“You just like knowing you're making us all fat.” Trisha laughed.

“You still think we're gonna eat you if you get fat enough?” She asked. I felt my face flush.

“No. I was just... Damn, do you always gotta bring that up?” I asked. I could hear the chuckles around me. “Guess so.” I muttered.

“Well, I'm thankful that I get to see each of you again. My work keeps me out of the states often so I don't really get to see any of you.” Trisha spoke. My turn. I thought for a moment.

“I'm thankful for the League and the efforts they make. But I'm also, incredibly, undeniably thankful for J'onn. I'd still be a fairly sad man without him in my life. And... I just can't help but feel so great he chose to stay with me.” I squeezed his hand again.

“And I am thankful for being able to spend time with you, to get to truly know you.” I felt him kiss the top of my head. Lacey sniffed.

“Okay. Okay. I say we eat before I cry.” We all chuckled and began to pass the food to one another, waiting for everyone to have a full plate before eating.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Did Caleb ever tell you about how he came out to us?” Lynn chuckled. J'onn seemed to be interested, placing his fork down.

“No. He didn't.” I could hear the smirk.

“Let's not do this, Lynn...”I gave a weak smile. Gary chuckled.

“I know how he came out to me. We were in Math class, his first year being at our school, and he and I had been friends for a few months. I was trying to set him up with one of Lacey's cheerleading friends so we could double date. Kid kept making up excuses as to why he couldn't go or didn't need to go... And so the girl just comes up at lunch and sits in his lap, tries to give him a kiss and he can't stand it.” Gary started. I felt myself flush. How the hell did we go from talking about his proposal to Lacey to talking about my coming out story.

“So he politely takes her off his lap, making sure she's okay, before grabbing his cane and walking towards the mens room.” Lacey continued. “My friend was so confused, wondering if she did something wrong, so as soon as Caleb was out, all three of us confronted him.”

I looked down. “I didn't mean to hurt her. I just... I didn't want to try and make myself like someone that I didn't. So I told you guys she wasn't my type. Lacey got mad and was asking if my type was blind like me. And so I elaborated. She wasn't my type because she was a she. Next thing I know, whole school knows because the girl couldn't keep her mouth shut.” I shrugged. “It was fairly interesting though. Not having to pretend anymore.”

J'onn kissed my cheek. “At least you told her.” I nodded.

“Yeah.”

“He came out a little differently to me and Lynn. We were trying to set him up with our friends' girls. All nice and sweet. Pretty. But Caleb kept rescheduling or claimed school work. Finally we just up and asked him what his issue was.”

“No issue. He just preferred men.” Lynn spoke. I could hear her smirk. “So we started to try and set him up with our friends' sons. He got pissed. Told us to stay out of his love life.” I shook my head.

“See. If I'd listened to you two, I wouldn't have J'onn.” I smiled. J'onn chuckled.

“I suppose I should be pleased then, that you are so stubborn.” He kissed me softly.

“You better be.” I got into his lap. “Otherwise, I can walk out.” I gave a smile. J'onn chuckled.

“You wouldn't just leave me. Not for something like that.” Gary smirked.

“He wouldn't J'onn. He likes you too much.”

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Let it Snow

Chapter Eighteen: Let it Snow

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


“So this white rain is normal for Earth?” J'onn asked. I chuckled, leaning into him. We were on a bench in the park, watching the snow fall... Well... He was. I was mostly feeling the snow fall.

“Snow is normal around here... It's actually common in many places, aside maybe Africa and Brazil... You know, the places near the Equator where it's really hot and warm. But in places like Russia and the northern States, it's Snow City.” I gave a smile. “I take it you guys didn't get snow on Mars.”

“No. We didn't... I'm fairly certain if this... Snow... Occurred on Mars, there would have been a mass panic. Talks of evacuation.” J'onn spoke softly. I sighed, leaning up from him.

“Seriously? A whole evacuation? Over snow?” I asked. He chuckled.

“I know. It must sound ridiculous. But snow on Mars was unheard of... I'm probably the first to ever experience... Snow.” I gave a smile.

“Then let me show you how snow is supposed to be experienced.” I got up and walked over a bit, gathering some in my hands before tossing it towards the bench. I heard a playful 'oww' and chuckled.

“What was that for?” J'onn asked. I smiled.

“Nothing. Snow ball fight. Come on!” I threw another at him. He seemed to hesitate.

“I have a feeling you'll lose. After all, I do have a sight advantage.” J'onn had a smirk in his voice. I gave a look.

“Just because you can see, doesn't mean you'll win. Trust me.” I smirked, throwing another at him. Next thing I know, I felt myself being pummeled by snow. “Whoah! Time out!” I shouted. I felt him push me into the snow, falling on top of me. I laughed, reaching up to kiss him as snow fell around us.

“See! Snow can be fun. Cold. But fun.” I laughed. J'onn nuzzled me, pulling me back up.

“I suppose... It can be fun.” He kissed the top of my head. “And I knew you would lose the snow ball fight.” I snorted.

“Because you used your body and cheated.” I smirked, bringing his hand into mine. “Now... Where'd I lay my cane down?”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

_Robin Hood_ could be heard playing on the television as I laid against J'onn. We were trying to warm back up after our snow adventure, hoping to milk this rare time together. Not many days when the world doesn't need saving or the people aren't in danger. Of course... Paradise never lasts...

“Alright. I'll be there soon. Tell Superman and Diana I'll meet up with them in Middleton.” J'onn spoke into the com-link. He got up, kissing the top of my head. “I'm afraid there's trouble off-planet and we're supposed to go and help out. I'm sorry.” I shook my head.

“Be careful. Let me know how things are going.”

“I will.” And with that, he left me alone with Robin and Maid Marian...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

' _So... How's the mission going?_ ' I thought softly. I could hear him sigh.

_'Flash is starting to wear on me. His jokes are... Crude and awful._ 'J'onn spoke. I chuckled.

' _Sorry... Hopefully you'll be done soon._ ' I thought at him. I could feel his smile. 

' _I can hope..._ '

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen: The Savage Time

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


I swore at myself, coughing out smoke. The fire alarms blared and I felt the fire system activating, water spraying the museum. “I'd like to stay and chat, Divinero, but I've gotta run. Can't keep my friend waiting.” Chrysalis spoke. I glared, sending the ropes to block off the exhibit at him.

“You have friends? I hate to break it to you, but if you pay for them, they're not your friends.” I smirked, tying him down. “Now, the Amulet, if you don't mind.” I allowed myself to get closer, extending my hand towards him.

“Sorry Divinero, but not even you could fully understand what is going to transpire.” And then I felt it, a sting in my shoulders, a thorned plant tying over me. “Sage. Glad you could make it.” The voice was beginning to be slurred. _'She poisoned me..._ ' I realized. I struggled to get free, sensing out the plant to make it unwrap me.

“It'll all be over quickly, if you'd just stop struggling.” I heard Sage's voice in my ear. “I don't want you suffering.” I could feel her smile against my cheek before she left. My body began going numb, hard to move. Everything seemed to be rushing together, the noises, the lights, smells. ' _So this is how it ends... Great...._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Divinero. Divinero. Wake up. I know you're in there. That you're okay. I found an antidote. Seems that Sage and Poison Ivy have been communicating within the same circles.” I heard Batman's voice speak. I groaned, raising up. The bed was metal, and I could hear machines whirring about. 

“What happened? Did they get away?” I asked, running a hand through my hair. My head was throbbing, causing me to continuously lose focus.

“Take this. It should ease your discomfort. Help you concentrate on your surroundings.” Batman carefully placed a pill of some sort in my hand, making sure I had a good hold before letting go. In my other hand, he handed me a glass of water, allowing me to take the medicine.

“Okay... Now... Tell me... What happened?” I asked. He sighed.

“They took the Amulet. Seemed to disappear. I would've went after them, but you were strung out by plant, thorns digging into you.” Batman seemed upset. “Good thing you're okay though... I'd hate to have to explain to J'onn that you're inability to realize a trap almost got you killed.” I scoffed.

“I had Chrysalis right where he needed to be. I was going to figure out who the hell he's working with. Not everyone suspects that every encounter is going to be a trap.” I glared. Batman snorted, I could hear him typing something.

“Either way, you nearly got yourself killed. And they still have their boss. I've been trying to do some digging, but whoever it is, they're good at covering their tracks. No online activity, no credit card statements, nothing. And nothing has sunk into Gotham's underground. I'll keep you posted on what I find.” Batman walked back over to me.

“Can you stand?” He asked. I took hold of the edge of the bed, lifting up. My legs were still slightly numb, but able to hold.

“Yeah...” I stood still, not daring to take a step yet. “Why were you in my city anyway? And where are the others? Normally I'd hear Flash zipping through by now. Or J'onn would be in here fussing over me because I got hurt.”

“That's why I came to get you. The others.... They were coming in from their mission when they just disappeared. I've calculated that they must be in some other dimension because their com-links aren't working. Last time they disappeared like this, Lantern brought them back, but so far, I'm not sure how well that's going to work...” Batman spoke. I frowned.

“Not sure what good I'll be. I'm still trying to get over being poisoned.” I took a step, making sure to put my weight into it, to keep me grounded.

“You and J'onn have a telepathic connection. A strong one. I figured it would help find them.” I sighed.

“Okay... I'll see what I can do.” I closed my eyes, feeling my connection to J”onn out. Something was blocking it though, a different time? I felt panic, heard gunfire and smelled the smoke. I felt myself fall.

“Divinero!” Batman was helping me back up.

“I don't know where they are... But it's a warzone...” I felt myself shake. Something beeped and Batman walked over to it.

“Come on. We're going to Star Labs. You can rest on the ride.” Batman took a hold of me, allowing me to lean against him.

“Why are we going to Star Labs?” I asked. 

“The blast that occurred when they disappeared, originated at Star Labs. Our answers are in there.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Some kind of light flared up. I felt new presences alongside mine and Batman's. Familiar ones. J'onn. I felt myself smile. “I thought I'd find you guys here.” I heard Batman speak.

“BATMAN! IT'S YOU!” I heard Superman yell, felt the wind gust by as he rushed to the Dark Knight. I smirked.

“What's got into him?” I asked, feeling myself being lifted.

“We just missed you two is all.” I heard J'onn speak against my skin, holding me close. I squirmed a bit.

“Alright. Alright. Put me down you Big Lug.”I smiled, keeping a hand on him. “So where'd you guys go?” I asked.

“You wouldn't believe us if we told you.” Wonder Woman spoke. I scoffed.

“Try me, Princess.” I smiled.

“Well, I made some new friends. The Black Hawks.” I heard Hawkgirl speak.

“And I got to be a marine again.” Green Lantern chimed in.

“We basically saved the world from being ruled by some dickhead called Savage.” Flash zipped up to me. “You okay? You don't look so good. A little pale. And your suit seems torn.” I smiled.

“Just a run in with some thorn bushes... That's all.” I shrugged. I felt J'onn in my mind.

_'Sage?_ ' He asked. I took his hand in mine, giving a squeeze.

' _Yeah.. I'm fine though._ ' I heard heels clicking.

“I think it's time to go... I know I'm exhausted.” I heard Wonder Woman speak. Agreements chimed in. Batman chuckled.

“Amateurs.” He began to walk out. I walked beside J'onn.

“I think we could use a rest too. I'm still working out some poison....” I took to the air, a little wobbly. J'onn quickly took hold of me, helping keep me straight in flying.

“Poison? She poisoned you?” he asked. I chuckled.

“It's not the first time... I'm fine. Batman gave me an antidote...”I kissed his cheek. He sighed.

“What am I going to do with you? Always getting yourself into messes.”

 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Never Alone

Chapter Twenty: Never Alone

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


“Really? Really? This close to the holiday season, you're going to try and rob a bank? What would your mothers' say?” I asked a group of would-be robbers I stopped. They were swearing at me, trying to get free of the ropes I'd tied them with.

“Oh can it! Money is money!” One yelled. I shook my head.

“Shameful. Just shameful.” I started walking away, sirens outside letting me know that the police were nearby. Flying away, I paid attention for other signs of distressed citizens. The holiday season was always wrought with some sort of distress. Mostly shopping distress...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So the snow will be here awhile?” J'onn asked, taking my hand in his as we walked the street. I shrugged.

“I suppose. It's different every year... Sometimes it lasts longer, sometimes it lasts for a shorter time... Just depends.” I heard jingling bells and reached into my pocket, getting change for the nearby carolers. They were gathering donations for the homeless shelter, hoping that they'd have a good Christmas.

“Bless you, Mr. Williams.” I heard a familiar voice, Mrs. Sherrie, speak. I just smiled and continued our walk.

“That is the first I've seen you give to street performers.” J'onn spoke. I chuckled.

“Not street performers. Carolers.” I paused. “You know? Christmas? Holiday cheer?” Still no response. I shook my head. “I would've thought Flash would have told you about it.”

“I guess he did not...”J'onn gave my hand a squeeze. I kissed his cheek.

“You poor, unEarthly soul.” I gave a slight chuckle. “Christmas is a religious and family type holiday. Christmas is when the Christians celebrate the birth of God's son, Jesus Christ. Most celebrate with plays and a retelling of the Christmas story. They have family over and have a dinner or breakfast and exchange gifts.” I shrugged. “I never really celebrated though... Not even when Lynn took me in.” I could feel his gaze still on me.

“How come?”

“Like I said, it's a religious and family holiday. I'm not religious, and I never really had a... Family...” I gave a slight smile. “With Lynn though, it became a holiday to help others... This is when most people will donate to the shelter and we can use what's donated to make someone's day. Like getting blankets or food or even coats. Something to help them out.”

“Because you once were a homeless child?” He asked. I gave a nod.

“Yeah... Because I was a homeless kid.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

J'onn and I were curled up on the couch, watching, listening, to Christmas movies. ' _So this is what a Christmas with Caleb is like?_ ' J'onn asked, holding me close. I nuzzled into his lap, focusing on his warmth. 

' _Yeah. Disappointed? I'm sure Superman or Flash has a big Christmas bash..._ ' I smirked when I heard him scoff.

_'I don't think I would be able to handle a holiday with Flash... And Superman... I don't know... He is... Harder to read than most...'_ J'onn kissed the top of my head.

_'I guess the only one that would be bad to have at Christmas is the Batman... And that's only because he's a downer._ '

' _Downer?_ ' J'onn asked. I smiled.

' _Someone who makes happy situations sad or depressing._ ' I explained, closing my eyes. I could feel him rubbing circles into my back, feeling sleepy.  _'How did you guys celebrate on Mars? The holidays... I mean..._ ' I rose my head up, trying to 'look' at him.

' _Mostly songs... Few times we would do gifts... I suppose food was a part of it... Most were like your... What is it Flash calls them? Block parties?_ ' J'onn explained. I felt myself smile. 

' _Can my Martian sing? You already know I love your voice... Singing would just be icing on that cake._ ' I kissed him softly, feeling him laugh rather than hearing it.

_'Somewhat... Though I was always a bit lower than those around me._ '

_'I always liked low voices... Thought you could tell._ 'I smirked. No way he was weaseling out of this. I heard him sigh as he started up, a slow song that matched his hands on my back. Matched his heartbeat. Half-way through, I found myself humming along, trying to stay in time. I kissed him softly when he finished, moving to wrap my legs around him. ' _Will you translate for me?_ '

 


End file.
